This Changes Everything
by onesmartgoalie
Summary: It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least not for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Full Summary Inside
1. Default Chapter

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English. Title will most likely change....

Chapter 1

The ring of an alarm clock awoke fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Sitting up, he looked at the still sleeping figure of his older brother, Wyatt. Groaning, he got out of bed and got dressed for school.

Chris Halliwell wasn't an ordinary boy. He was the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Piper Halliwell was a Charmed One, one of greatest witches of all times. Together with her sisters, Phoebe and Paige, the three witches vanquished demons. His dad was a whitelighter. Basically, a whitelighter was an angel who healed the innocent.

Instead of sleeping in on the weekends, Chris went to Magic School all day. Instead of going to movies, hanging out with his friends, and having fun, Chris spent a lot of his time vanquishing demons with his family.

Besides, Chris couldn't do too much if he wanted to. His parents were constantly afraid of exposure. They didn't want their sons to use magic by accident in public. It had already happened too many times, his parents always said. Chris never tried to even argue. Wyatt was the one who had exposed magic those times. Chris actually cared. The only sport that Chris actually got to play was soccer, and that was because he pleaded for a week with his parents to let him play.

Wyatt on the other hand.... Wyatt was the special "twice-blessed child." He was powerful which meant he had to be pampered. He was allowed to hang out with friends whenever he wanted, he could skip the family dinners, and he could even go vanquishing on his own. Chris was never allowed to do that.

Chris walked downstairs to smell the waft of pancakes that reached his nose. Smiling, he entered the kitchen.

Piper Halliwell looked up and smiled warmly at her son. "Morning Chris,"she said cheerfully. "Can you go wake up Wyatt? He can't be late to Magic School. He's very important you know."

Groaning inwardly, Chris nodded. "Sure thing Mom,"he responded. With that, he left the kitchen and slowly walked up to his room.

What Chris never got was the fact that he couldn't use magic in the house. Piper still wanted a magic-free life as possible. Hence forth, no magic used in the house when it wasn't needed. Chris was still lost on that one. Wyatt, unlike Chris, could use magic whenever he wanted.

Chris was now outside his door. He reached for the handle.

The door burst open, knocking Chris backwards. Pain started to build up into his head as he hit the wall. Chris could feel some blood flowing out of the back of his head.

"Get out of the way!"called the excited voice of Wyatt. When he saw Chris, he stopped. "Chris, are you alright?"

Chris nodded, the pain doubling in his head. "I'm fine,"he responded. "Why are you so excited?"

"Watch!"came Wyatt's command. He closed his eyes and a few seconds later he started to levitate.

"Good job,"Chris congradulated weakly.

Wyatt nodded in agreement. "I know,"he said. "I have to go tell Mom." With that, he orbed away.

The pain was causing Chris' eyes to water with tears. Stumbling into his room, he motioned towards his bed. Then, he said two words and a box appeared. Waving his hand again, the box flew open to reveal a variety of large potions.

Like his Aunt Paige, Chris was into Wicca a lot. He was much better at spells and potions than Wyatt or everyone else was, excluding Paige. Reaching for a yellow potion that would heal him, Chris prepared to drink it.

As Chris uncorked the yellow potion, he gasped with surprise. The pain had disappeared from his head!

Chris ran his hand through his hair uncertainly. Sure enough, there was no pain from his head or blood. Shaking his head, Chris did the neccessary precautions to make the box disappear. He had gained another power.

When Wyatt was seven years old, he had gained a new power. He could already create a magical forcefield, vanquish demons with his eyes, orb, use telekinesis, and summon things. The new power was energy balls. Of course, Leo and Piper were estatic. They had held a small party for Wyatt.

It was only two days later that five-year old Chris had gained a new power. In fact, it was the first in a long time. Four months after his birth, Chris had used telekenisis and orbing. Since then, those were the only two powers that he had. Chris was in his room alone one day when he froze his bed. Literally. He was sitting on his bed one moment to jump up in surprise the next. The bed was encased in a block of ice. After that, the door nob started to turn and Chris panicked. Piper walked in and set laundry down on his bed. Chris had breathed in relief as the bed was back to normal.

A few months later, Chris had gained the power to freeze time. He was in the attic alone making a few potions like Paige instructed him to. Suddenly, a demon shimmered in, staring intently at Chris. He had said something about kidnapping Chris and started to advance towards him. Chris was terrified and as the demon made to grab Chris, the five-year old boy had thrown his hands up. A few moments later, Chris looked in surprise to see the demon frozen. His Wicca instincts took over quickly, causing him to send a large shard of glass into the demon. Chris never told anyone about the attack.

When Wyatt turned eight, he had learned how to blow things up. About five minutes later, Chris was alone and discovered that he could do the exact same thing.

About a week later, Chris discovered that he had pyrokenisis. He had accidentally been practicing his cyrokenisis when he encased himself in a block of ice. He was so cold and knew that he was starting to shut down. A few seconds later, Chris' hands started to feel hot. In about five minutes, Chris was out of the ice, completely dry. He looked at his hands and saw that fire was coming out of his hands.

When Wyatt turned nine, he had a major power surge until the current day. He had the power of empathy, molecular rearrangement, premonitions, conjuring, astral projection, and the ability to know when bad things were going to happen. Levitation was his newest power.

Like Wyatt, Chris had a major power surge. But unlike Wyatt, it was even greater. He could become invisible, create invisible forcefields, create electricity from his hands, shoot water out of his hands, could control the weather with his emotions, glamouring, a power that used orbs to go into demons and kill them from the inside, the ability to create perfect copies of himself, and the ability to see people's auora's. Healing was his newest power. Like the rest of his powers, Chris was going to keep his newest one a secret.

Chris didn't like to show his powers. Instead of bragging about what he could do like Wyatt, Chris worked on the two powers his family knew he had: telekinesis and orbing. He had perfected the two powers so well that Aunt Paige said he was better than her. Chris didn't want to admit if it was true.

"Chris!"Piper's voice yelled. "Orb downstairs! Magic School starts in half an hour!"

Without hesitation, Chris orbed into the kitchen. Leo was in the kitchen with Piper and Wyatt as well as Paige. All three were beaming at Wyatt happily.

"He can levitate,"Piper informed Chris, as if she didn't know that Chris already knew. "We're going to hold a party tonight. What power is that now Wyatt?"

"The fifteenth,"Wyatt declared happily.

"Phoebe, Brian, and Mel are going to have to come,"Paige said. "Piper, you're going to have to call them." Paige was half witch, half whitelighter like Chris and Wyatt. Piper and Phoebe's mother had a fling with her whitelighter and they created Paige. She could orb like both Chris and Wyatt, she could glamour, sense, create fire balls, as well has have a unique kind of telekensis. It was a combination between telekinesis and orbing.

Brian Davis was Phoebe's husband. She had gotten married to him nine years ago after she had broken up with her old flame, Leslie. They had dated for three years before getting married. The premonition that Phoebe had at Magic School fourteen years ago was completely forgotten. They had a daughter, Melinda, who was six years old. Like her mother, she had empathy, preminitions, and levitation. Brian, who was also a witch, had a weird teleportation power that he had given to Mel. He had a few other powers.

"I can just orb them over,"Leo answered grinning. "This has to be a big celebration tonight."

Chris nodded silently in agreement and sat down. He took two pancakes, put syrup and butter on them, and started to eat. He silently counted the powers that he had in his mind and wondered if he would've had parties for them. He had seventeen powers. What if more are to come? he asked himself. Shaking his head, Chris went back to his food.

Leo grinned again. He ruffled Wyatt's hair. "This is a big milestone for Wyatt. Maybe I can take you to the Elders for some more training."

"That would be nice,"Wyatt agreed as he smoothed out his short, blonde hair.

Chris rolled his eyes heavenly. Wyatt always got to train "Up There". He was the weilder of Excalibur after all. For some odd reason, a person had to have more than five known powers to be trained. Leo, thinking that Chris only had two, never offered to take him up there.

Chris loved his family, don't get him wrong. Leo took Chris to all his favorite events while Piper cooked his favorite meals. Phoebe helped him with all his problems. And Paige trained him with his magic. He and Mel spent a lot of time together being carefree. And lastly, Wyatt and Chris were as close as brothers could be.

But a lot of things hurt Chris. Like the fact that Leo and Wyatt always had something to talk about. Or the fact that Piper would drop whatever she was doing to help Wyatt. Phoebe would stop talking to Chris about his problems to help Wyatt about his girlfriend, Julia. Paige was the only who didn't constantly let him down. She had told Chris secretly that he was her favorite nephew. Paige was even the only one who argued to make Chris a freshman in high school when his whole family didn't want him to. Chris was very smart.

"Well,"Paige announced a few moments later,"we should be going to Magic School."

Piper nodded in agreement as she looked at the watch. "Have fun,"she said. "I'll be preparing for your party Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled widely. "Thanks Mom,"he said.

"Orb you two,"Paige said in a stern tone. She winked at Chris before orbing.

"Have fun,"Piper repeated before both Chris and Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

As soon as Chris appeared, he quickly took in the surrondings of Magic School. Right after Chris was born, Paige had taken Magic School over as the head of the school. It had prospered quickly and was still strong. Paige was also teacher of Advanced Magic. Chris was the only fourteen-year old in the class. Everyone else was 16 and above, except for one person.

"Hey Wyatt!"a guy named Greg exclaimed. He was sitting next to a group of guys and girls who were all grinning at Wyatt.

"Greg!"Wyatt responded in the same manner. He walked over to them and sat down.

"Chris!"a guy named Harry said, walking over to Chris. He was the second youngest teen in the class at fifteen. Like Chris, he wasn't popular. The two had become fast friends.

Chris grinned. "Hey Harry,"he said, sitting down. "Anything new since yesterday?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Well if you count Greg and James fighting in the dormitory yesterday. I think that Paige had to be called."

Chris shrugged. "I didn't know that. Well those two always fight each other."

"Is anything new with you?"Harry asked politely.

Chris nodded. "As a matter of fact there is,"he replied. Looking around, he spoke again in a voice barely above a whisper. "I got a new power." Harry was the only person who knew about Chris' powers. Chris didn't tell anyone in his family, including his aunt Paige. He knew that she would blab to Piper and Leo about his powers, and he didn't want that.

"Really?"Harry asked in awe. "That's cool. What is it?"

"I can heal myself,"Chris whispered back.

"I envy you,"Harry said crossly. He could create fire balls, could talk in any language including that of animals, plants, and machines, shapeshift, and create life-like duplications of himself.

"Hey,"Chris said softly,"you are just as good of a witch as I am. It isn't the powers that make up a witch, but how they use them."

"Says the wise Chris,"Harry snorted. "Seventeen, isn't it?"

Chris nodded. "What worries me is that there might be even more to come."

"So which power did Wyatt receive?"Harry asked. "Oh never mind." He eyed Wyatt with disguist as he was levitating to show his friends.

"Yeah,"Chris said.

Paige entered the classroom a moment later, in the traditional Magic School teacher robes, ready to start the lesson. "Today,"she said,"we will working on advanced spells. Now these aren't the simple spells to make yourself look cool, but complex spells. And you are going to make up yourself on the information that I am going to give you. Copy this down in your notebooks." Taking a piece of chalk, she started to write on the blackboard.

Twenty minutes later, the class was done with the notes. Paige had instructed the class of twenty-two to split up into groups of two. Chris and Harry didn't even have to look at each other to know that they were working together. Wyatt, on the other hand, had to think for a long time before choosing Greg.

"What shall we create?"Chris asked.

Harry gave a huge grin. "I always thought that it would be cool to create a spell to go back into the past."

Chris nodded vaguely in agreement. He was thinking back two years ago. Chris and Wyatt were searching through the attic when they came across a box labeled,"Chris". The two brothers, being ever so curious, opened the box to find clothes. When the two children had questioned Piper about the clothes, she sighed, called Leo, Phoebe, and Paige, and told the two Halliwells the story. Wyatt was shocked to find out that he was evil, but everyone convinced him that he wasn't. Chris felt kind of proud that he did that, but deep down, it didn't really matter.

"Chris?"Harry asked, frowning in concern.

Chris shook his head to remove the thoughts from his mind. "Sorry. I'll start. Here these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind-"

"Send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time.,"Harry finished.

As the two grinned at each other, little did Chris know that this was the spell that a twenty-two year old Chris had used to go back to the future. (Maybe a few words messed up, but I forgot most of the spell..... Sorry)

While the rest of the class was making their first spell, Chris and Harry created a second spell that made a person be able to see the traces of spells through colors.

When Paige collected the spells, she grinned at Chris and Harry. "Great spells you two,"she complimented happily. "You two definetely passed this part." With that, she walked off collecting other spells.

As Chris and Harry gave each other high-fives, Chris felt that the day could only get better.

A/N: Some of you may say that Chris will be paid the same amount of attention as Wyatt in the new future, but I don't think that is true. Wyatt is extremely powerful, and if he feels as if something is wrong, he can create something, just like in Cheaper by the Coven. So my take on it is, that Piper and Leo want to spend time with both Chris and Wyatt, but because of Wyatt's powers, they will most likely spend more time focused on Wyatt, in fear that he might turn evil. It is my belief that he still has a 95 chance of turning evil because of what he sees his father do. I'll explain that another time though. And besides, that factor is a big component of my story. (Wyatt being pampered)


	2. Chapter 2

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English. Title will most likely change....

Chapter 2

Chris and Wyatt orbed home without Paige. She had some business to attend to at school.

"Hey you two,"Piper said, emerging from the kitchen. "The party will be at seven."

"Okay,"Wyatt said happily.

Chris nodded before running upstairs. He changed into his soccer uniform, grabbed his soccer bag, and ran downstairs. "Come on Mom!"he yelled. "Time to take me to my game!"

Piper's head popped out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry Chris,"she said,"but I have food to make. Why don't you walk there?"

"Fine,"Chris groaned.

"I swear that I'll make it up-"Piper started, but Chris didn't hear her response. He walked out of the manor and slammed the door, hard.

"Of course she can't take me!"Chris raged to himself. "She has to do something for Wyatt. It's always like that! Why can't she ever do something for me?"

Chris thought bitter thoughts like this until he reached the Golden Gate Park. He walked towards the soccer field to see his teammates already there.

"Hurry up Halliwell!"barked Joe, his coach.

"Sorry coach,"Chris apologized. "I had to walk here."

"Well you barely made it. Let's go!"

Already tired from walked two miles, Chris had to spend thirty minutes warming up, and then stay in the game for an hour. So by the end of his game, Chris had trouble breathing.

"Want a ride home man?"asked Chris' best friend outside of Magic School, Vince.

Chris shrugged. "How about I go over to your house?"he suggested. "I don't really feel like going home."

Vince grinned. "Alright."

About ten minutes later, the two boys were in Vince's backyard passing a soccer ball back and forth. Chris was telling the story of his day, excluding many things.

"So he's getting a party today because he got a good grade on his test,"Chris finished.

Vince whistled. "That's rough,"he said. "Your parents pamper him too much."

Chris nodded vigorously in agreement. "You don't have to say that again,"he said. "I mean if they did it every once in a while, I'd be fine with it, but they pamper him constantly."

"I thought I had it bad when my Mom always babied me,"added Vince,"but you have it worse."

"Thanks,"Chris replied grimly.

"At least you have me,"Vince said.

Chris smirked. "Yeah, that's so much better."

"Hey!"Vince exclaimed. He picked up the soccer ball and threw it at Chris.

Chris caught the ball and threw it back. So it was like this for a long time: the two boys were running around throwing the ball at each other.

"Chris!"yelled a voice from inside the house. "Your mom wants you to go home! Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks Mrs. Gorgely!"Chris shouted back. "I'll walk home!"

Mrs. Gorgely, or Cindy, walked outside in the backyard. "Alright honey,"she said. "Well your mom wants you to go home now."

Chris nodded and stifled a groan. "Alright. See ya Vince."

"Bye Chris!"

Chris walked into the house and grabbed his bag. He then walked out to the street.

To pass the time by, Chris decided to look at people's auoras. Willing his eyes to change, Chris began to see everyone's auroas.. There wasn't any difference in him except that his eyes were a brighter green.

The first time that Chris had used this power was when he was thirteen. The family had gone out for dinner to celebrate something about Wyatt. Chris was extremely bored and looked around. He was surprised when everyone was different colors. Especially the red thing that was coming towards them.

Chris asked his mom if she recognized the man and she nodded. Piper then quickly brought up her hands, froze the place, and blew up the demon. Everything then went back to normal.

Two days later it happened again. He was in the store with his mom and everything changed. Thankfully, there were no demons this time. There were a few whitelighter however.

During the course of that year, Chris had learned how to use that power well. Whenever they were on a mission, Chris would watch carefully for any invisible demons. It came quiet in handy.

Chris knew what things were based on the colors that they were. Magical creatures like fairies and unicorns were white. Elders were a deep golden color while whitelighters were a blue and white color. Witches were yellow. Demons were red. Warlocks were purple. Wizards were a deep green. Mortals were grey and regular animals were brown.

Most of the people on the streets were gray while a few were red and whiteish blue. Not wanting any trouble, Chris sped up towards home.

Before entering the manor, Chris changed his eyes back to normal. He quietly opened the door, moving towards the stairs. He put his foot on the first step, having reached freedom.

"Hold it mister!"

Chris groaned and turned around. He looked into the angry face of his mother. "Hi Mom,"he said.

Piper glared at her youngest son. "Don't Hi Mom me,"she snapped. "It's after seven! Why didn't you get a ride from Cindy?"

Chris shrugged. "I felt like walking."

"Put your bag upstairs and then come right down into the living room! I'm disappointed in you Chris! You know to listen to me when I tell you to do something!"

Chris couldn't control the anger that burst inside of him. "Oh like I'm never disappointed in you! I had to walk two miles to go to my soccer game! You promised that you would come to this game!"

Piper's face softened. "Chris, I-"

Chris held up a hand. "Forget it Mom,"he said softly. With that, he turned around and walked up the stairs.

Chris seriously debated with himself whether or not he should make a copy of himself and send it downstairs. Deciding that he would rather endure a few hours of torture than have free time upstairs, he walked back down into the living room.

The party, if you could call it a party, was very dull. It was more like a gathering. Everyone was there.

"I'm so sorry Chris!"exclaimed Paige, walking up to Chris. "I wanted to come to your game so badly, but some the Beginners' Class had made a potion go wrong so I had to clean it up. I would've come if I could."

Chris grinned. For some reason, it was Paige who always cared for him the most. "Thanks for wanting to come,"he said quietly.

Paige smiled. "No problem. Now did you win?"she asked.

Chris nodded happily. "I scored two goals,"he announced.

"Good job!"

"Can you tell us the story again Wy?"a childish voice squeaked.

Both Chris and Paige turned their heads to see Wyatt sitting on the couch with Mel sitting next to him. Phoebe, Brian, Leo, and Piper were all watching him with pride in their eyes.

Wyatt nodded casually. "Sure. I woke up this morning and sat up. I tried to put my feet on the floor, but all I felt was air. Then I fell with a thud on my bed."

"Wow,"Mel whispered in awe.

"Great wasn't it?"

"I'm so proud of you Wyatt!"Piper exclaimed happily. "A cool power. We haven't had those in a while!"

"Hey!"Paige exclaimed. "I got fireballs a year ago!"

Piper grinned teasingly. "Like I said, we haven't had a good power in years."

Chris rolled his eyes and changed his eye color. His mom, Phoebe, Brian, and Mel were yellow. Both Paige and Wyatt were partially yellow and partially whiteish blue. Leo was mostly whiteish blue, but still had some gold in him. Chris looked down. What had surprised him the most when he first realized what the colors meant, was the fact that he was yellow, whiteish blue, and had quite a few golden streaks in him. He then remembered that Leo was an Elder.

Hm, Chris thought, I wonder who that red thing is in the corner.

Chris did a double-take. There was a demon in the room! And he was facing towards Wyatt, probably meaning to kill him! Chris had no idea what to do. If he openly announced it, then everyone would know he had another power.

After what seemed like an eternity of agony, a brialliant idea popped into his head. He slightly moved his hand, causing the demon to trip.

A large crash alerted the family. The demon, now clearly visible, stood up. "Damn it,"he said. "Oh well. I guess that I'll have to do this the hard way." He created a fireball and threw it at Wyatt.

Chris flung out his hand and sent the fireball back at the demon. Wyatt, however, levitated foolishly into the air. The demon screamed before disappearing in a flash of flames.

"Good show of powers son,"Leo complimented.

Chris almost did a double-take. His dad, complimenting him? Of course, Chris thought bitterly, he's complimenting Wyatt.

"That was something that He would've done,"Phoebe said proudly.

Out of all the terrible things that his family did to him, this was the worst. It wasn't the fact that Wyatt always got a party for the good things he did, or the fact that Wyatt was always special, or even the fact that Wyatt got all the attention from most of his family. It was the fact that he was always compared to the "Great Chris." It was the constant reminder of what Chris had done. It was the fact that his parents practically told him that he could never do as good and that he was worthless.

A/N: Now, some of you might not like this part either, but I think that that is something that is going to happen to Chris other than having to see his older brother being pampered. The Chris from season six is a hero so Piper and Leo are going to constantly remind the other Chris, even if they don't mean to. I think that by Chris coming back to save Wyatt, he ultimately created problems for himself. If Charmed would last long enough, it would be cool to see my theories to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English. Title will most likely change....

ilovedrew88: Thanks for the review. I agree, poor Chris. But he has to be treated this way cuz it's such a big factor in my story. I hope that you keep reading.

zoned-out: Thanks for the review! I hope that you keep reading this story. Yeah, I agree, that in the show, it would be a bit over-the-top, but in my story, it's a major factor that they do this. And Chris is going to explode in like the seventh chapter. This story has me really happy because I keep thinking of what I want to happen in the end and that leaves room for a sequel.

Chapter 3

_San Francisco. Deserted. Almost completely destroyed. People were forced to live in neighborhoods almost like concentration camps. Demons watched the people constantly. Everyone was forced to visit the Halliwell Manor at least once a year. Magic was exposed and everyone openly feared it now._

_And it was all thanks to Wyatt._

_Wyatt caused this. At the age of sixteen, he used magic in front of a large crowd. A group of both Whitelighters and Elders came to talk to him, but he killed them all. Already having been in league with demons for many years, he used them as his henchmen, rounding up everyone and forcing him to his command._

_But not everyone went willingly. There were many witches, wizards, Whitelighters, and Elders who fought against him. It was long and gruesome, and might not have been for anything, but they kept on fighting._

_And right now, the leader of the Resistance was creeping down the dull and abandoned streets. His name was Chris, little brother to Wyatt Halliwell, even though Wyatt hated to admit it._

_"Going somewhere?"asked a voice from behind Chris._

_Chris straightened up and turned around to face Wyatt. "Yes I am,"he responded coldly._

_Wyatt laughed. "Come on now Christopher, why so cold?"_

_"You're evil,"Chris replied._

_Wyatt laughed again. "Not really. I have power and you don't. I bet that you are going to your pathetic Resistance. I could get in you know."_

_Chris snorted. "Only a few chosen people can let new members in and we aren't stupid enough to let you in Wyatt."_

_"But Bianca did,"Wyatt sneered._

_Chris' eyes flashed with fury. That wound was still to fresh. All he wanted to do was beat Wyatt to a bloody pulp._

_Wyatt noticed this and bit back a grin. More than anything, he wanted his little brother to join him. But Chris had to do it himself. And the first step for this to happen was for there to be anger in Chris' heart._

_But Chris knew his brother too well. "She means nothing to me,"he said in a restrained voice._

_Wyatt shook his head. "Right and I'm not ruler of the world."_

_"I have somewhere to be,"Chris said,"so excuse me." He sent his brother flying backwards with his hand and orbed away._

_The dream changed. San Francisco grew to be even more of a destroyed city. Two figures stood admist a pile of rubble. The rubble used to be a very prominent building, but now it was nothing._

_"Well," the first figure, who was Wyatt, said,"this sure is a great present for your nineteenth birthday!"_

_The other figure was Chris. He snorted. "Yeah,"came his sarcastic agreement,"a fight against my sadistic brother!"_

_Wyatt put up a hand to his heart. "That hurt Chris,"he whispered dramatically. "That hurt."_

_"So tell me,"Chris said,"how are your minions?" He laughed. "Oh yes, we're destroying them by the minute."_

_Wyatt also started to play the game. "I'm dating Bianca now,"he announced boldly. "And she's a great kisser too!"_

_Chris tried to contain his rage, but he couldn't. Letting out a loud snarl, he sent Wyatt flying in the air. And so the fight began._

_Wyatt used all of his vast powers, but couldn't seem to hit Chris. Only having two powers, orbing and telekenisis, Chris had perfected those two powers._

_Wyatt soon began to form a plan. He sent a fireball at Chris, who orbed away. He then quickly sent another fireball at the blue orbs._

_Chris cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He struggled to get up as Wyatt walked closer._

_"You can never win little brother,"Wyatt whispered softly. "I will always win."_

_But Chris wasn't paying attention. He had stood up with all his pain gone. And then a moment later, he felt himself getting weaker again._

_Wyatt looked at his brother in horror. "What are you doing?"he demanded._

_Chris looked down and was surprised to see blue orbs coming out of his body and forming in front of him. He couldn't respond._

_Wyatt got angrier. "Why didn't you tell me you had other powers?"he snapped. There was a hint of fear in his voice._

_"I didn't know I had any other powers!"Chris cried out._

_Everything was getting dimmer. Chris didn't seem to notice the orbs leaving their place in front of him. He didn't seem to notice them enter Wyatt. Nor did he notice Wyatt scream out with agony and fall to the ground. All that Chris saw was the smiling figure of his mother._

_"Mom,"Chris whispered, reaching out as he fell backwards._

_Piper just smiled and then everything went black._

Chris awoke with a start. He shot up in his bed and looked around with horror. Upon seeing his surrondings, he calmed down a bit. Chris then remembered his evil brother and looked at Wyatt in panic. He sighed with relief again. Wyatt is not evil, he told himself. Without another thought, Chris went back to sleep.

A few weeks had passed since the dream. Everyone was as normal as it could be for Chris. He had school, Magic School, soccer, vanquishings, and family fun nights. His healing power was a bit of a problem though. Every single injury, no matter if it was a paper cut, or a broken bone, was healed. He had a few close calls with his family, but everything was alright.

Chris still had dreams constantly. So much was shown to him. There were some dreams of the other Chris' early life, his teenage years, his years as a leader of the Resistance, and even some dreams of the time he spent in the past. Chris just wanted to know why he was getting them.

Wyatt kept on getting pampered. It seemed that with his new power that it tripled. He had gotten a new and expensive car a week ago. Chris was a bit peeved that his parents hadn't done anything for him.

Paige sensed this and told Chris that for his sixteenth birthday, that she would get him a car. Chris cheered up at this fact.

One day after school, Leo had taken Wyatt "Up There" for some training. He didn't ask Chris because there was some sort of strange rule that if you had less than three powers, you couldn't be trained. Chris thought about the irony at this rule. If the Elders were smart enough, they would've realized that Chris had more than three powers. It always caught him that the Elders didn't know his powers when it was they who gave powers to witches. Sometimes he wondered if it was a higher being. Or maybe the Elders were just ignorant, sending him his powers without realizing it.

Like tradition, Paige took Chris to Magic School for some bonding time. It had started when Chris was six and was still going on now. Paige always spent her time here helping Chris develop his powers of orbing and telekenisis. Thanks to his wonderful aunt, not his good-for-nothing father, Chris was very good with his powers.

"I don't think that we have to train today because you have it down,"Paige said as soon as they were in the Great Hall. "I do have a surprise for you though."

"What is it?"Chris asked mildly.

Paige grinned. "You'll see. Right now, I'll get us some ice cream." She walked off.

Chris walked over to the books, absentmindedly running his finger across the spines. He loved the smell of the books and the feeling he gave him. Chris always found himself at the time-travel section. It just seemed like a part of him.

"Here we go,"said Paige, coming back into the Great Hall. She held up a vanilla ice cream cone and a rocky road cone as well. Handing Chris the Rocky Road, she started to eat her vanilla.

"Thanks Aunt Paige!"Chris exclaimed happily.

"Your welcome kiddo,"Paige replied.

After Chris had finished with his cone, he asked,"What is my surprise?"

Paige grinned. "I have a favor to ask of you,"was her response. "Mrs. Beniger has a terrible cold so she had to stay home. I don't have anyone to teach her class, so I thought that you might like to do it."

Chris immediately shook his head. "No way Aunt Paige."

But she didn't listen. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Beginners' Class. Grinning, she shoved him in the open door.

Chris wanted to shout at his aunt, but he was the main attention of a lot of four and five year olds. "Hi,"he said nervously.

A/N: Just thought that you would like some of Chris' other life and to see him do something fun. And for the dreams, they'll be explained later.


	4. Chapter 4

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English. Title will most likely change....

Shina: Thanks for the review. Yeah, poor Chris. I think that out of any of his family members, it would be Paige who spend the most time with him. I hope that you keep on reading.

krissygirl: Thanks for the review. And don't worry, they do realize how great he is......

Alexandra-Halliwell: Good questions. Okay, see I think that the Leo and Piper are going to pay more attention to Wyatt because of all the powers that he has. Remember the episode with the Wiccaning? Wyatt had night terrors and had an evil Leo come alive. That shows how powerful he is. Both Leo and Piper don't want Wyatt to turn evil because of his powers, so I think that they'll favor him more. And as for Chris not telling his parents about his powers, he's spend fourteen years not being loved the way that he should. He thinks that even if his parents find out about his powers, that they'll still love Wyatt more. And don't worry, they will find out about Chris' powers, though not in the way that you might like.....

Chapter 4

Two sets of blue orbs appeared in the kitchen of the manor. Paige and Chris were laughing heartily.

"So did you like it Chris?"Paige asked.

Chris nodded, his eyes full of joy. "It was so much fun!"he exclaimed. "Those kids were so into what I was saying. Who knew that teaching and helping kids was a blast?"

Paige grinned. "See, I told you. You should listen to your aunt more often."

"Why should he listen to you more often?"Piper asked, entering the kitchen. She fixed her youngest son a mad glare.

Paige groaned inwardly. "He didn't want to teach the Beginners' Class but after he loved it."

Piper smiled. "Well good for you Chris."

Just then, both Wyatt and Leo orbed in. They were laughing loudly. "And then he." The two burst into laughter again.

"What's so funny?"Paige asked with a frown.

Wyatt calmed down. "Well we were 'Up There,'"he explained,"when one Elder complained on and on how much he hated the robes. I asked him why he wouldn't wear normal clothes. He got really mad and walked off."

Piper laughed even though there was nothing funny about the joke. She grinned. "Well you put the Elders in their places. Good job." She ruffled Wyatt's hair before walking out of the kitchen.

"Well Chris had a great day too,"Paige said. "He taught the Beginners' Class today."

Leo barely looked at Chris. "Good job. Come on Wyatt, lets go put this upstairs." He left with Wyatt.

Paige shook her head. "Sorry for that Chris,"she said.

Chris smiled weakly. "It's alright."

Paige shook her head again. She patted Chris on the head and left the kitchen. Chris didn't hear, but she whispered to herself,"They're going to make him do something rash."

* * *

Chris came home from a really gruesome soccer practice. He walked inside after Cindy had dropped him off. All that he really wanted right now was a nice, hot shower.

But that didn't seem like it wasn't going to happen.

"Hey Chris,"Piper said. "We're going vanquishing in fifteen minutes. You better hurry up."

"But Mom,"Chris whined,"I want to take a shower."

Piper wouldn't hear of it. She shook her head quickly. "You will go vanquishing with us. And besides, you will probably get dirty."

Chris crossed his arms. "Fine,"he grumbled. Chris turned and walked up the stairs.

Wyatt was in their room, looking at himself in a mirror. "I have a date with Julia,"he said, not even looking at Chris.

Chris was a bit peeved at this. "I don't want to go vanquishing,"he groaned.

Wyatt looked at his brother as if he were crazy. "Are you kidding?"he asked. "I love to go!"

Chris knew the reason why. Wyatt always got to take Excalibur with him. Most of the time, it was just him who vanquished demons. Chris didn't like the sword. One time, he had gotten so entranced with the ancient sword that he wanted to kill Wyatt for it. After that moment, he didn't want it.

"Well,"Wyatt said,"I must go. See you." He orbed out of the room.

Chris dropped his soccer bag on the floor and walked towards the bathroom. No matter what his mother said, he was going to skive it off just this once.

Twenty minutes later, Chris walked out of the bathroom shaking his wet hair. He walked downstairs, expecting to see an angry mom.

But there wasn't one. She wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, any of the rooms, or the attic. Shrugging, Chris orbed downstairs to watch some tv. On the wb at the moment, was a show called I'm Lost in Time. It was about this one boy who traveled to the future only to find out that he was a big factor. For the first season, he spent his time learning about what he did and trying to get back to the future. The second season was spent trying to find a way back because the future was slowly being destroyed without having him back in the past. It was now in the third season where everything was in ruins.

At about nine thirty, Wyatt orbed into the house. He looked around. "Where are Mom and the Aunts?"he asked.

Chris shrugged. "I went to take a shower and they weren't here."

"Why don't we go check?"Wyatt asked.

"Sure."

The two brothers found the Charmed Ones in the attic, making a potion. "Hi Mom,"Wyatt said cheerfully.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked up. "Hi Wyatt!"they exclaimed at the same time. They didn't even acknowledge Chris.

Chris frowned. This was extremely odd. Paige would've said something at least. "How was the vanquishing?"he asked.

Piper looked up as if she noticed her son for the first time. "Yes we did,"she said.

"We vanquished those demons!"Phoebe chirped cheerfully.

"Yeah!"Paige added somewhat stupidly.

"Can I help?"Wyatt asked. "What are you making?"

"Sure. And we're making a potion to kill this other demon,"Phoebe said happily. She added some demon's blood to the potion.

"What a second,"Chris muttered very quietly to himself,"you don't add demon's blood in too many vanquishing potions." Another wrong ingredient was added. And another. And another. Chris finally realized what the potion was for. It was to make someone evil!

Chris looked at the Charmed Ones' auoras. They were all red. So that meant that they were demons.

"Get away from them Wyatt,"Chris said sharply.

Wyatt looked up and smiled. "Why?"he asked.

"Because that isn't them,"Chris replied.

"Don't be silly,"Piper said, smiling sweetly at her son.

"That potion isn't for vanquishing a demon,"Chris said. "Demon's blood isn't used in too many vanquishing potion. Mix that with bullroot, lilies, and ginger, you get a potion that makes a person turn evil. So Wyatt, step away."

Wyatt looked between the two groups with uncertainty.

Chris sighed. "If you are really Paige, a Charmed One, then call the Book of Shadows into your arms."

"Fine." Paige waved her hand, causing Wyatt to slump to the ground.

The three demons acting as the Charmed Ones transformed back to normal. They were completely black demons except for a few red streaks across their faces. "So you figured us out you little brat,"spat out one demon.

"How?"hissed another.

Chris shrugged. "Simple,"he responded,"you don't act like the Charmed Ones."

"Of course we did,"the third demon said. "Your family doesn't love you. Nobody cares about you. You're nothing because you have no powers. Wyatt is everything."

Chris laughed. "That's not true,"he retorted.

The demon smiled. It was true, and the little brat was going to learn things the hard way.

"I think that we should kill him. Don't you agree Herbsen?"asked the first demon.

The third demon nodded. "Excellent idea Harbson,"he agreed. "What say you Hurbsan?"

The second demon grinned. "This should be fun,"he said maliciously.

Seeing as how the demons were going to die, Chris decided that it didn't matter if he used one of his numerous powers. Waiting until they got really close, he flung his hands towards them, sending a large electrical current at them. Chris' fingers tingled whenever this happened. It was a rather nice feeling.

In a few minutes, the three demons were a pile of thick ashes on the ground.

Chris looked at his brother and orbed downstairs. He filled up a glass of water and then orbed back to the attic. Chris then threw the water on Wyatt.

Wyatt immediately bolted up. He looked around. "What happened?"he asked.

"The demons kidnapped Mom and the Aunts,"Chris replied. "They were trying to make you evil."

"Where are they?"Wyatt asked.

"I vanquished them,"Chris replied simply. "We're going to have to go to the Underworld."

"Alright," Chris agreed standing up. "Let's go."

The two brothers disappeared in a flash of flames.


	5. Chapter 5

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

A/N 2: Sorry for the mistake at the end of the chapter where I put the two brothers disappeared in a flash of flames. Just believe that I said they had orbed away.

ilovedrew88-Yeah well, they thought nothing was wrong. Also, since the demons acting like the Charmed Ones were in the attic, so Chris thought that they were in there for a long time.

Chapter 5

Piper groaned and sat up slowly. She looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"she whispered aloud.

"Ahh a Charmed One is awake!" exclaimed a voice.

Piper looked around, and all she saw was the swishing of a black cloak. She didn't want to get hit by any powers, so she sat at the back of the cage that was confining her and her sisters.

About an hour later, both Paige and Phoebe woke up. "Where are we?"Paige asked after she got a look at her surrondings.

"You are my gracious guests,"said the voice that Piper heard earlier.

"And who are you?"Piper demanded rudely.

There stood a demon. He was covered in a black cloak with red designs on it. Nobody could see his face. "Ahhh you can't know that."

"Why do you have us here?"Phoebe asked.

"I need Wyatt,"the demon replied.

"What for your lover?"Paige asked sarcastically.

The demon chuckled. "Always the sarcastic one. No. I'm going to turn Wyatt evil so he can rule the world."

Another demon appeared in the cave. He looked like a regular human. "Sir?"he asked nervously. "I have some news for you."

The cloaked demon got very mad. "Very well,"he hissed. "I'll speak to you three witches later." He disappeared from the room.

"I hope that Wyatt hurries up,"Piper whispered hurriedly.

"And Chris,"Paige added warningly.

"No offense Paige,"Phoebe replied,"but Chris doesn't have the powers that Wyatt does."

Paige groaned. "It isn't the powers that makes a witch-"she started.

"But the way the witch uses them,"Piper finished. "We know, we know. It's just that Wyatt is a lot better than Chris, Paige. I hope that you understand."

Paige shook her head but didn't say anything.

Piper looked up. "Hurry up Wyatt,"she whispered.

* * *

The demon, named Garyhan, followed his servent out of the view and hearing range of the Charmed Ones. He angrily turned to his servant demon. "What?"he snarled.

The demon facing him shook with fear. He held out a stack of papers. "I have Herbsen's report sir,"he replied.

"Good! Get out of my sight!"

Garyhan smiled as he flipped through the papers. "Seems that this is good for me! Come back here!"

The demon reappeared. "Yes sir?"he asked.

"Call the demon council!" Garyhan ordered. "I have a meeting to go to!"

* * *

Garyhan stood in front of a group of menancing demons. "My fellow demons of the Council,"he started,"I have found someone more powerful than Wyatt Halliwell!"

Instantly, there were many mummerings.

"What? Somebody more powerful than Wyatt?"

"How can that be? The twice-blessed child, not the strongest witch alive?"

"That's not possible!"

Garyhan held up his hand. "I have proof from Herbsen's report. And I will give it to you!" He threw the stack of papers on the table. He waited until every demon had read the report from his demon. "See?"he asked.

"We must have him join us!"exclaimed a demon.

"But how?"asked another.

Garyhan smiled. "Once again,"he said,"I have the answer. Herbsen had planted a seed of doubt inside the boy. He will grow to distrust his family more and more until he can't take it. Then, he will blow at them and leave his family to join us! He will help us rule the world!"

There were some more mummerings.

Garyhan smiled. "Democracy, great isn't it?"he asked aloud, to no one in particular.

* * *

The two brothers appeared in a secluded place in the Underworld. Chris looked around. "Good. Nobody's here,"he said. "So let's sense for them."

Wyatt nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes as did Chris. A few seconds later, the both opened their eyes, pointed in a direction, and said,"That way."

The only problem was that they were pointing in the opposite directions.

"I know that they are that way,"Wyatt said determinedly.

Chris shook his head. "They are this way,"he answered forcefully.

"No offense Chris,"Wyatt said,"but I'm better than you."

Chris sighed. Once Wyatt had made his mind, there was no way to stop him. "Fine. You go that way and I'll go this way. If we find them, then we will call the other. Okay?"

Wyatt nodded and started to walk past Chris. Chris waited until his brother disappeared from view and turned invisible. He walked towards the way he had sensed his family.

Chris heard voices about twenty minutes later. He slowed down and peered around a bend to see his mom and aunts. They were talking to a demon with a black cloak over his face.

"So,"the demon said,"waiting for your son to save you, right?"

Piper nodded defiantely. "That's right,"she said,"Wyatt will come save us."

A voice spoke in Chris' head. _Just look!_ it exclaimed. _Your own mother doesn't love you! All she thinks about is Wyatt!_

Chris shook his head. "That's not true,"he whispered to himself.

The demon spoke again and chuckled. "You seem to care for your son a lot don't you?"

"You know it,"Piper replied.

The demon turned around without another word.

Chris turned visible again. "Wyatt!"he whispered, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence.

A set of blue orbs appeared and then disappeared, leaving Wyatt in its place. "What?"he asked.

"I found Mom and the aunts,"Chris replied. He pointed to the cage.

Wyatt started to move towards his family, but an invisible force stopped him. "We can't rush into this,"Chris explained. "We have to think of a plan."

Wyatt grinned. "Why don't I distract the demons by making a few astral forms of me? Then you can get Mom and the aunts."

"And then we can leave,"Chris finished, grinning. "For once, we think alike. Go ahead then."

Wyatt closed his eyes and a few moments later, there were eight Wyatts. They each looked at Chris and then walked towards the cage.

The difference between Wyatt's astral projection forms and Chris' copies was the fact that Chris' copies were real. They couldalso use Chris' powers, unlike Wyatt's forms. Also, whenever Chris or one of his copies got hurt, the rest would feel the pain. That was the only downside.

Chris heard a few shouts and then he orbed into the cave right in front of the cage.

"Duck!"yelled Paige.

Chris dropped to the ground as an energy ball flew over his head. He looked up to see his aunt grinning. "Thanks Aunt Paige,"he said.

"No problem."

"I wish that our powers would work!"Phoebe exclaimed.

"It won't because this probably blocks all magic from leaving and entering the cage,"Chris responded, standing up.

"We know that,"Piper snapped. "Set us free!"

Chris groaned inwardly as he made his way towards the lock. He started to pound on the lock, but it wouldn't break. He continued, but still it didn't work. Chris then twisted his finger in the small opening, trying to act like a key, but it didn't work.

There was a small shout.

"Wyatt needs help!"Phoebe exclaimed.

"We'll be fine,"Paige assured her young nephew.

Chris turned around and flung a demon into the wall. He then made a fist, squeezing the heart of the demon. After the demon had burst into flames, Chris turned to another demon and started to fight with him.

"Set us free!" Piper yelled as Chris destroyed two more demons. "Wyatt has the rest!"

Chris sighed and orbed back to the cage. He ducked again as he heard an energy ball whizzing towards him. Standing up again, Chris had a plan. He deducted that regular powers didn't work on the lock, so he was going to use electricity.

"Stand back,"he ordered gently.

Phoebe frowned. "Why?"she asked.

"Because I'm going to do something dangerous,"Chris lied smoothly. After his family had stepped to the back of his cage. Chris put one finger to the lock and sent a small electrical charge through it. The lock clicked open and Chris smiled with satisfaction.

"What did you do?"Paige asked, eyeing her nephew curiously.

Chris shrugged. "Just something that popped into my head,"he lied again.

Wyatt walked up to Piper. "Well,"he said,"they're all gone."

Piper grinned and kissed her son on the cheek. "I'm glad that you came,"she cooed. Piper then turned to Chris with a stern look. "You should've come vanquishing with us or else this wouldn't have happened!"

"But if Chris wasn't there,"Wyatt butted in,"then I would be evil. Give him a break."

"Fine,"Piper growled. "Just this once."

Piper and Phoebe turned towards Wyatt again while Paige made her way towards Chris.

_See!_ exclaimed the voice in Chris' head again. _She doesn't care for you! Instead of thanking you for saving her life, she practically yells at you. You have some mother._

A deep look of anger passed quickly over Chris' face. As soon as it appeared, then it was gone. Only two people noticed it: Paige and Garyhan, who was standing in the shadows.

After the family had orbed away, Garyhan stepped out of the shadows. He gave a malicious grin. "Seems that my plan is working quicker than planned."


	6. Chapter 6

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

Chapter 6

A week had passed since the incident of the Charmed Ones getting kidnapped, Wyatt almost being evil, Garyhan's plan being put into action, and the seed of doubt being planted into Chris' soul.

It nagged him constantly. Everything that his family did, the voice spoke out. If Piper bought Wyatt a new pair of clothes and Chris had received nothing, the voice would speak. If Leo took Wyatt "Up There", the voice would speak.

But Chris fought it. Or, at least he did with all his might before. Now, the voice was slowly overcoming his mind. He felt more pain at everything that his parents did. He was slowly starting to agree with the voice. He didn't fight as hard anymore. Every time the voice spoke, he found himself agreeing more and more.

Chris thought that this was his way of knowing that his family didn't love him was true, but little did he know that something demonic was going on....

* * *

Garyhan stood in front of the demonic council again. He smiled as he held up his arms. "Welcome to this meeting!"he exclaimed. "I was told that some of you had questions for me!"

One demon called out,"When will the boy turn?"

"We are tired of waiting!"cried out another voice.

"We want to control the world!"yelled yet another voice.

Garyhan smiled again, waiting for the questions to die down. After the room was completely silent, he spoke again. "I would give it another week to two weeks."

"Why?"asked a female voice.

Garyhan grinned widely. "I would've given it two months, but I keep a constant watch on him. It seems that he already had doubt inside of him about his family's love. Herbsen's Doubt Seed just made the doubt grow bigger. Constantly, his eyes cloud over with anger. With his powers and his anger towards his family, demons will be on top!"

There was some shouted agreement.

Garyhan spoke aloud. "With the strongest being in the Halliwell line since Melinda Warren herself,"he declared,"victory shall be ours!"

* * *

Chris walked into the Manor, his body aching and his breath a bit short. Today had been a gruesome soccer practice, and Chris was glad that it was the weekend tomorrow. Also, he was extremely happy that there was no game tomorrow.

Chris slowly walked up to his room, seeing that his parents were ignoring his presence. They were listenting excitedly to Wyatt who was telling them about how he had gotten two A's on two of his tests.

_How dare they!_ exclaimed the voice. _They completely ignore your presence and listen to Wyatt's stupid stories. It's you that they should care about._

Yeah, Chris agreed mentally. They should.

As Chris entered his room and closed the door, a golden light filled the room. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. His healing power had finally come into play. All his aches and bruises had disappeared.

Wyatt came into the room. "Just wanted to tell you that in an hour, Phoebe and the rest of us are going to watch some movies bro. Mom wants you down there."

"Alright,"Chris agreed.

Wyatt left the room while Chris sat on his bed. He then decided to go spend some time up in the attic, maybe even look at the other Chris' clothes.

A few minutes later, Chris was in the attic, looking around. He saw the big box and made his way over to it. Chris then opened it tenderly. He liked to look at the clothes for some odd reason. Whenever he did, he got an odd sort of calming feeling inside of him. And with all that had been going on, Chris needed it now more than ever.

As soon as Chris touched the first shirt, he went into a trance.

_"I know you have it!"roared a voice._

_A twenty-two year old Chris turned around. "Have what?"he asked._

_"Excalibur!" shrieked his older brother._

_Chris smirked. It was very amusing to see his evil brother throwing a major temper tantrum. "I don't know what you are talking about,"he replied casually. "Why did you bring me here? I was doing my own business."_

_Wyatt's eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets. He stepped towards Chris, raising his hand. "I want Excalibur!"he shouted. He swung his hand madly at Chris, sending him towards the wall of his expensive home._

_Chris chuckled before orbing out._

_Wyatt stood there for a few moments in rage. He then summoned his demon minions. "Get my brother and Excalibur!"he yelled wildly._

_Chris now stood on the Golden Gate Bridge. "I have to hurry,"he said to himself. He walked over to one of the pillars and said two words. His hand glowed as he reached into the pillar. Chris' hand then came back out, now holding Excalibur._

_"This thing has caused a lot of pain,"Chris said aloud to nobody. "It's time for it to disappear from this time period."_

_Chris muttered the same two words again and put the sword back into the pillar of the bridge. He then chanted a spell._

_"Sword of ancient kings,_

_that has caused so much pain,_

_be gone from this world of hurtful things,_

_until I from another time call forth for this again."_

_Chris grinned with satisfaction as an odd sound buzzed in his head._

_"Master Wyatt wishes to speak with you as well as get his sword,"said a voice from behind Chris._

_Chris turned around to see a horde of demons. "Unfortunately,"he answered,"Master Wyatt won't be getting what he wants." Chris orbed away._

Chris came out of his trance. He was breathing rather quickly and sweat was all over his face.

"Hey kiddo are you alright?"

Chris jumped five feet into the air. He turned around to see the smiling face of Paige. "You scared me Aunt Paige."

Paige grinned. "That was my job kiddo,"she replied. "Anyways, Phoebe came earlier than usual, so we're going to start the movies now."

Chris nodded. "Alright."

Chris started to walk with his aunt.

"So why were you up here anyways?"Paige asked, tilting her head sideways.

Chris shrugged. "I felt like looking at his stuff."

"Oh."

Chris' arm suddenly touched his aunt's bracelette. He was thrown into another trance.

_"Come on Paige,"said a voice from behind her,"take one."_

_A twenty-year old Paige turned around. She was facing her friend with long black hair who was holding a joint. "No thanks,"she said,"I gave up on those when my parents died."_

_Her friend sighed. "That's why you need one. You need to relax."_

_"Nah,"Paige repeated. "I heard that those things can kill you."_

_"They don't,"Sarah assured her friend. "I've had these things for three years and nothing is killing me." She put the joint into her mouth and inhaled the smoke._

_Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go redo my make-up in the bathroom. I have classes in an hour."_

_"I'll be waiting!"called Sarah's voice._

_Paige shook her head. She shared a dorm with her best friend at college, and was surprised that Sarah still was in school._

_A few minutes later, she walked back into the room, immediately knowing that something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it until she spotted what was wrong._

_Sarah was on her bed, not breathing. The joint was harmlessly on the floor._

_Paige felt her breath go short. She had no idea what to do. Not wanting to get into trouble, Paige bolted out of the room._

Chris was breathing hard again when he was brought out of the preminition. Paige was looking at him. "Is something wrong?"she asked.

"What's your darkest secret?"Chris blurted out, realizing something.

Paige's face grew horrified. "Why?"she choked out.

Chris shrugged. "It's just that I can't help but feel guilty not telling Vince what I am."

Paige sighed in relief. "I know that it's hard honey,"she said,"but you can't tell him. He'll hate you for it."

Chris nodded. "Alright,"he said, walking with her down the stairs. He had figured something out. He had another new power. He could see a person's deepest secret. First, he saw the other Chris' deepest secret of where he hid Excalibur. Then he saw Paige's secret when she ran out after her friend had died from an overdose of drugs. It was only two people so far, but he wondered how many more visions he would see.

"There you two are!"Piper exclaimed happily. "Leo's going to here in a few seconds, so we can get started."

"I'm going to go get some juice,"Chris declared, walking into the kitchen. Chris filled up the glass with some good old OJ and walked back into the living room.

A set of orbs appeared right in front of Chris as he made his way towards the couch. He bumped into his father, sending him into another vision. The glass of juice dropped to the ground.

Leo turned around to look at his youngest son. "Watch it!"he exclaimed angrily, but Chris wasn't listening.

_Piper and Leo were sitting on their bed. A year old Chris was sleeping in his crib._

_"I don't get why you are saying this,"said Piper. "I can't favor one of my babies over the other."_

_Leo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Think about it Piper,"he replied,"Wyatt is much stronger than Chris. If Wyatt would feel threatened, he could use his powers to do something evil. We don't want that to happen. Chris fought for a better future. And by paying attention all to Wyatt, that won't happen."_

_Piper sighed. "But what about Chris?"she asked._

_Leo waved his hand in immediate dismissal of the question. "He'll be fine. It's not like he could use his powers against us. He'll still love us no matter what. So what if Wyatt gets more attention?"_

_Piper sighed again. "Fine,"she agreed rather reluctantly._

_The two parents didn't seem to notice baby Chris send something floating in the air._

Chris came out of his trance.

"What was that for?"Leo asked again, even angrier.

Chris waved his hand, sending Leo crashing into the wall. "Get away from me!"he shouted shrilly.

Nobody seemed to notice the raging storm that had just appeared out of no where.

A/N: I hope that I get some more reviews for this......


	7. Chapter 7

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

Chapter 7

Chris was shaking horribly.

_Did you just see that? Your father doesn't love you! He willingly favored Wyatt over you. And it was just because Wyatt supposedly had more powers! Don't you want to make him feel your pain?_

"I do,"Chris whispered aloud, not reacting to the envoironment around him.

_And your mother! She agreed with your father. Shows how much she loves you!_

"I know,"Chris agreed.

_You should run away! But first, you have to cause your family the pain that you have been bearing for all these years._

"I will,"Chris agreed again, even louder.

Piper rushed over to her unconcious husband. "What did you do that for?"she asked angrily.

Chris turned to face Piper, his eyes were cold, which wasn't his character. "Because of something he decided to do to me when I was one. And you agreed. Does that ring any bells for you Mother?"he sneered.

Piper frowned, not knowing what he was talking about. "I don't know what you are talking about,"she answered defiantly.

Chris slowly walked to Piper and bent down. "Think harder,"he whispered into her ear. "It had to do with me and Wyatt."

Piper's eyes became wide.

"What is he talking about Piper?"Phoebe asked.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing,"she responded.

Chris stood up straighter. "I tell you what it is Aunt Phoebe. Mom and Dad here made an agreement to favor Wyatt over me because Wyatt had more powers."

Leo slowly started to wake up. Once he realized what was happening, he jumped up and looked at his son. "Why did you do that?"he demanded furiously. "You have no right to do that to me!"

Chris turned around, his face showing a deep rage. "I have no right to do that to you?"he repeated. "What about you not having the right to decide to favor Wyatt over me? Tell me that Dad!"

Just then, a loud bang came outside the Manor. Wyatt looked out the window. "It's like a hurricane,"he said.

Chris laughed, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "That's my doing,"he said.

"What do you mean?"Leo asked.

Chris shook his head, his anger returning when he heard his father's voice. The thunder and lightning started to get worse. "It was my doing,"he repeated. "I caused this storm to happen."

"But how?"Phoebe said in complete surprise.

Chris chuckled slightly. "It's one of my handy powers,"he said,"to control the weather. And since I'm mad at all of you, the weather is going haywire."

"That's impossible!"Leo exclaimed. "You only have two powers! The Elders would know if you have more powers!"

"Don't speak of what you don't know!"Chris snapped furiously. "You don't know me at all!"

"He's too dangerous to himself and us,"Piper declared.

"We have to knock him out,"Phoebe added.

"Do it Wyatt,"Piper whispered.

Wyatt looked to his mom. "What?"he exclaimed in surprise. "I can't do that!"

"Just do it!"Piper snapped.

Wyatt formed a fire ball in his hand. "I'm sorry Chris,"he muttered sorrowfully. He threw the fireball.

Chris held up a hand, and to everyone's surprise, a thick jet of water shot out of it, causing the fireball to dissolve. A thick steam filled the room.

Once the steam cleared, Piper threw her hands up at Chris. She hoped that she could rearrange his molecules for a few moments, so a plan could be formed.

Chris smiled twistedly and threw up his hands as well. Fire particles were in the air. "I've gotten one of your powers as well Mom,"he said. "And look." He flung his hands up again, blowing up the fire particles. "Your power didn't work."

"We'll have to all team up on him,"Leo said.

Chris grinned. "That won't work,"he said. "Four on one isn't fair." He closed his eyes, and once again to everyone's surprise, three other Chrises appeared. "Now, four on four is fair. I get Him." Each of the Chrises went towards a family member, excluding Paige. She just stood there, horrified at the sight before her.

The first clone went towards Wyatt. "Well this should be fun!"he exclaimed. "Brother against brother. For once, we can see who is better!"

Wyatt threw and energy ball at Chris, who merely shot it down with water.

"Come on Wyatt,"Chris taunted,"you can do better than that."

Wyatt summoned one of his athames. "I'm sorry Chris,"he said, throwing the athame at his little brother.

Chris smiled and froze the knife. He then grabbed it and looked at it. "Remember when you got this for your fourteenth birthday?"he asked quietly. A loud clap of thunder sounded again. "They must've paid a lot for this. And what did I get for my fourteenth birthday? I'll tell you what: a stupid t-shirt from Mom and Dad, a pair of jeans from Aunt Phoebe, which both didn't fit by the way, and a pair of concert tickets and back stage passes to my favorite band from Aunt Paige. It was never fair with this family. Only Aunt Paige loved me" A jet of flames formed in his hand, and the athame melted to a crisp.

Chris then waved his hand at Wyatt, sending him into the wall. The clone then turned to watch the real Chris and Leo's fight.

The second clone was fighting Phoebe. Chris was hardly doing anything while Phoebe accessed Wyatt's powers.

Phoebe used Wyatt's power of conjuring to conjure a cage right behind Chris. She then tried to access his power of telekenisis.

The clone grinned and turned around. Two towers of flames were in his hands. He threw it at the cage, effectively melting it to metal.

Phoebe tried to access some of Chris' powers, but nothing seemed to work. Only when Chris had his back turned, did she feel something. Phoebe looked down and was surprised to see blue orbs coming out of her body and going over to Chris'. It entered his body, causing him to scream. When this happened, the three other Chris' cried out in agony.

Phoebe grinned. "Yes!"she exclaimed happily. "We won!"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"said a weak voice.

Phoebe looked at the clone in surprise. A golden light surronded his body, and soon he stood up, completely healed. "I have more tricks up my sleeve,"he hissed menancingly. He disappeared.

Phoebe gasped in surprise. "Where did you go?"she asked.

"Behind you,"sneered a cruel voice.

Phoebe whipped around, only to fall to the ground unconcious.

The third clone was fighting Piper. As if mocking his mother, Chris was only using his mother's powers. Piper's face was clouded with determination and frustration. She made to freeze her son, but Chris did the same. The forces of the two powers hit each other in the air, sending Piper flying backwards.

Piper got up, her bones aching. She grew angry at the fact that Chris hadn't moved an inch and that he was smiling. "Why are you doing this to your own mother?"she asked desperately.

This was the wrong thing to say. Chris' eyes were practically bulging. "And why did you have to agree to my dad about paying more attention to Wyatt?"he roared. "I know the past! I know that the other Chris loved you! No matter what Dad said, you would still love me! So don't give me that crap!" He waved his hand, causing Piper to slump to the floor.

The real Chris was fighting Leo. A big grin was on his face. "Well Dad,"he sneered,"I hope that you'll have fun with this."

Leo frowned. If only he had known that Chris had these powers....... "You don't have to do this,"he warned his son. Even if he wasn't an Elder anymore, he still had their powers.

Chris' grin dropped into a scowl. "I have to Leo,"he hissed. "I have to show you that you made a mistake."

Leo raised his hands, sending a stream of electricity at Chris.

The power just simply rebounded off of Chris straight back at Leo. Leo had to duck to avoid the electricity.

A strong wind was now howling in the backround. Chris stood there, all of his fury on Leo's face. "And now it's time to prove that you made a very bad mistake,"Chris said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I have powers that you can never dream of having." Chris raised his hands, everything slowing down dramatically. A stream of electricity greater than Leo's shot out of his hands.

Leo screamed in agony. Everything hurt. This was excruciating. Why was his son doing this to him? Maybe it was his own fault. Leo became unconcious as he fell to the ground.

Chris grinned. "That's enough of you three,"he said. The three clones grinned as well and disappeared. Chris turned around and surveyed his unconcious family, except for Paige. Satisfied, he sent them into the middle of the living room where Paige stood.

"Chris,"Paige whispered, coming out of her trance. "You won't hurt me will you?"

For once, Chris' face brigtened up. The weather became better. "I never could Aunt Paige,"he said softly. "And for you being there for meI'm thankful." Chris threw up his hands, as an ice cage slowly started to form from the ground.

Phoebe groaned, slowly getting up. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised at what she was seeing. There Chris stood, a color of yellow, blue and white, and gold. She was very surprised to see a red circle in his chest, getting bigger by the minute.

The cage was complete. Chris grinned and started to chant.

_"Cage that holds my family,_

_stay here until I come back,_

_do as I command thee,_

_for my life must be on track."_

The cage glowed a red color and Chris orbed away, satisfied.

Chris orbed into the Underworld. It's time that I cause my family extreme pain, he thought savegly.

* * *

"Hey!"shouted a voice.

Chris turned around to see a demon running towards him. Grinning evily, Chris sent electricity at the demon. The poor thing didn't have a chance. It was soon a pile of ashes.

"Where should I go?"Chris wondered aloud.

"Where's Samdo?"asked a loud voice.

"I don't know,"said another voice. "He went over this way.

Chris smiled. "Looks like I can have some fun,"he muttered to himself. He turned invisible and waited for the demons to come.

"What's this?"asked an ugly demon.

"It looks like ash retard,"replied an even uglier demon. "Samdo has been vanquished."

"But by who?"

"By me,"Chris said cheerfully, turning visible again.

"Witch!"cried the two demons.

Chris cackled maliciously and sent two jets of fire at the two idiotic demons. They disappeared in a whirlwind of heat.

The cry of the word witch sent demons running towards Chris. He stood there calmly, radiating an evil presence. As a demon tried to attack, Chris blew him up. Another demon tried to attack him, but Chris sent orbs into his body, causing the demon to scream perilously. After that, every demon decided not to attack him.

"Make way!"called a loud voice. The demons spread apart, to let the demon through.

Chris stood at a stance ready to attack the demon coming to him. He was surprised to see the black cloaked demon. "Who are you?"he asked coldly.

The demon smiled. "I am Garyhan,"he replied,"and I am here to take you with me."

Chris quirked an eyebrow. "And why would I want to do that?"

Garyhan smiled again. "Curious one you are. I want to train you, to help you get the revenge that you need on your family. Then you can control the world!"

Chris considered the proposition for a few minutes. He then nodded. "Alright, I accept."

"Excellent!" Garyhan clapped his hands together. He soon found himself choking and rising a few feet in the air.

"But let me warn you,"Chris threatened,"that if you make a false move on me, you will be vanquished liked that." To prove his point, he shot out his hand and sent electricity at an unsuspecting demon.

"I won't,"Garyhan assured the boy. He is very powerful, he thought to himself.

* * *

Chris smiled as he let Garyhan down. His training had already begun.

Meanwhile, Chris' family had finally started to wake up.

"This is just great!"Piper exclaimed angrily. "My son has put us all in here!"

"I've never seen someone so in control of their powers like that other than Wyatt,"Phoebe said in amazement.

"What powers does he have anyways other than telekenisis and orbing?"Wyatt wondered aloud.

"Well,"Phoebe replied,"he can control the weather with his emotions, heal himself, have some sort of visions, use fire, and turn invisible."

"He can also freeze things and blow them up,"Piper added. She was still perplexed at the fact that her son could hide his powers for so long.

"He can shoot water out of his hands,"Wyatt put in,"as well as create copies of himself."

"And then he can use electricity and use ice,"Leo finished.

"That's not all,"Phoebe said. "He can see people's auroras."

"I don't think that is all of his powers either,"Wyatt said. He then shivered. "Did you see the way that he was playing with us? It was freaky."

"I wonder what happened to him,"Piper whispered. "I mean why would he turn evil?"

"It's something demonic,"Phoebe said. "When I woke up, I saw his aurora. It was yellow, blue, and gold. And then there was a big red thing growing inside of him. I think that once it's all red, then we've lost him forever."

Piper realized something and turned to Paige angrily. "Why didn't you help us stop Chris?"she snapped. "You could've helped us!"

Paige shook her head sadly. "I couldn't fight him,"she whispered. "I know what it's like."

"Know what what's like?"Phoebe asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

"To know what it's like to be compared to another sibling,"Paige answered.

"What are you talking about?"Leo asked, clearly confused.

"The way that you guys always compared me with Prue,"Paige said quietly.

"We didn't-"Piper began, but Paige cut her off.

"Yes you did. It wasn't for a while before you guys actually noticed me as I was. So I know what it feels like to be the lesser of two. That's how Chris feels. He's hurt and angry at you guys. That's why I could connect with him at such a deep level and why you guys couldn't. I think that you guys don't even know what his favorite sport is."

"That's easy,"Leo said,"it's football."

"No that's Wyatt's,"Paige corrected him. "Chris' is soccer. See? You guys don't even know him. If I were him, I would've cracked sooner."

"Can we just find a way to get out of this?"Wyatt asked irritably.

"Yeah,"Phoebe agreed.

Wyatt and Paige created fireballs in their hands. They threw it at the ice cage, hoping that the ice would melt. What they didn't expect was for the fireballs to bounce back at them.

Everyone dropped to the floor until the fireballs disappeared. "That was new,"Piper commented.

Paige's eyes grew misty. "Chris has some great powers in spells."

"Stop that!"Piper snapped.

Phoebe sighed. "I'll try and solve this,"she said to herself. She accessed Wyatt's powers and conjured up a drill. She then put it on the ice and turned it on.

That didn't work either. Ice chips flew out at everyone while the ice came back.

"This won't work,"Wyatt said with dispair.

A/N: For being such good reviewers, I decided that all of you guys deserved to have a new chapter today. Hopefully I'll be able to get one tomorrow as well.....


	8. Chapter 8

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

Chapter 8

Garyhan was pleased. In two hours, Chris had excelled beyond recognition. He had perfected all of his powers, including the whitelighter ones. He could turn into anything as well as his clones. He could sense who everyone was in a room and find people in an instant. Chris could not only heal himself, but heal others now. His powers would really help the demons.

"Something's wrong with my eyes,"Chris said suddenly.

Garyhan turned to his pupil. "Why?"he asked.

Chris looked around, his voice expressionless. "Everything including objects are red."

Garyhan grinned. "My boy,"he replied,"that is because you have had another power advance. Not only can you see people's auoras, but you can also see the auoras of things made by people. Since all of this place was created by demons, everything is red."

"Impressive,"Chris muttered. "I think that I am going to go wreck some havoc of my own."

Garyhan frowned. This wasn't how he planned it. He wanted the boy to stay in the Underworld for some more. But if he wanted to go, then he would let him. "What are you going to do?"he asked with concern.

Chris smiled maliciously. "I think that some witch hunting will do. And I'll act like a very powerful demon." He closed his eyes and turned into a demon that looked almost exactly like Garyhan. "Bye." He orbed away.

Garyhan shook his head. "He is getting eviler by the minute. Much to my liking. The Council will love to hear this!" He shimmered away to call a meeting.

* * *

Chris orbed into the attic. He looked around as he changed back into himself again. "Where is that blasted sword?"he mumbled to himself.

"There it is,"he said, grinning as he spotted Excalibur. He frowned as his eye color changed. "What is this? It's all red!" Chris' grin became wider. "Wyatt doesn't know that this thing is evil!" He cackled with glee as he turned into a demon again. He then orbed away.

* * *

Five hours later, the Halliwells weren't anywhere closer to leaving the ice cage. Everything had been tried, spells, orbing, tools, and powers. Paige tried to orb the Book of Shadows to her, but it didn't work. Nothing was working.

"This is frustrating!"Wyatt exclaimed. "Who knows what Chris could be doing right now!"

Leo opened his eyes. "I can't sense him. Perhaps the evil is getting to strong."

"Or maybe he blocked us,"Paige stated obviously.

Leo blushed. "Oh."

Paige sat down on the floor. "I think that we'll have to wait for Chris to come and get us."

"But why does he hate us so?"Piper voiced out.

Phoebe shook her head and closed her eyes. "Paige told us the answer already,"she replied. "We paid attention to Wyatt too much. And I am beginning to realize that we may be too late."

Piper and Leo hung their heads in shame realizing the mistake that they made.

Wyatt looked at his parents. "Why did you want to favor me more?"he asked suddenly.

Leo looked up. "You had more powers than Chris. If you got mad, you could've turned evil."

"So you ignore my brother!"Wyatt exclaimed angrily. "Sometimes, I'm amazed at this!"

"Hey,"Paige said quietly,"you really didn't try to stand up to your parents. You just let yourself be pampered."

"I know,"Wyatt agreed sadly. "I'm just as bad as they are."

Paige sighed. Finally, she thought, finally they are starting to recognize their mistakes. But it'll be too late.

Chris stood in Magic School. He was looking for a book to explain why Wyatt's Excalibur was red when he looked at it.

"Chris!"exclaimed a voice.

Chris turned around and smiled. "Hey Harry,"he said.

"What are you doing here?"Harry asked with interest. "We haven't seen Paige all day."

Chris shrugged. "I thought that you might know where she is,"he lied. "And I was looking for a book."

"On what?"

"Excalibur."

"Oh let me help!"

Chris grinned. "Sure." He wouldn't hurt Harry, but if he had to, he would. He then would erase his friend's memory.

After a half an hour of searching, Harry cried out in joy. "I found a book!"he cried.

Chris walked over slowly to him and snatched it out of Harry's arms. "Thanks dude,"he said sincerely.

Harry nodded, though he was a little surprised at Chris' reaction. "What does it say?"he asked.

But Chris didn't respond. He was greedily flipping through the book. His evil side was taking over, wanting to take Excalibur for himself. Chris grinned maliciously as he found some writing.

_Excalibur works in mysterious ways. It can be evil or good, depending on who the sword kills first. If the sword kills a demon, then the sword will turn evil, ultimately turning the user evil. If the sword killed a witch, wizard, or good magical being first, then the sword will turn good. The only difference is that if the holder is already evil, he cannot be turned back._

"Excellent!"Chris exclaimed loudly. "I can get Excalibur and my family can pay for what they did to me!" He started to laugh evilly.

Harry backed away from the cold voice of his friend. "What...what are y...you talking about?"he stuttered. "Why would you want to hurt your family? Are you evil or something?"

"Silence,"Chris roared, waving his hand at Harry. Harry flew into the wall and became unconcious.

Chris walked over to his fallen friend and healed the boy most of the way. He then muttered a few words, erasing the memory of Chris being at Magic School.

"To the bridge!"he exclaimed. Orbs filled the room and soon they disappeared, leaving the room empty except for a sleeping Harry.

* * *

Chris orbed onto the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked around at everything. "So unware,"he muttered to himself,"this city. They are so unaware of what happens around them."

"Chris!"shouted a voice.

Chris smiled. "They are getting desperate,"he said out loud. "Don't worry dear mother, the time will come. But that is not yet."

Chris sat on the bridge for a while. "Maybe I should make a storm,"he said to himself. Another benefit of having that hour training in the Underworld was the fact that he could now control the weather. He had no idea why all his powers advanced in just one hour. Whatever it was, Chris felt that joining the demons was the answer.

After a while of thinking, Chris stood up. "I can't be going soft,"he said to himself. "I have to have Leo pay. He made me this way and I want him to know it."

The sky turned black and thunder started to sound. Chris smiled with satisfaction. "I need my anger,"he told himself. "Just think about Leo and it'll come naturally."

Chris then walked to the pillar from his vision. He said the two words that he heard the other Chris say. He then tried to reach into the pillar, but his hand started to throb as it banged into the pillar.

"Damn,"Chris muttered, pulling his hand back. He concentrated and a golden glow came over his hand. "I'll have to recite a spell."

_"Excalibur, sword of ages,_

_sword that I most want._

_You are hidden in stone cages,_

_yearing to find what you want._

_I call upon you forth once more,_

_so you can lead me through the door,_

_to power and glory and fame,_

_and to beat my family at their little game!"_ (lame spell I know)

Chris grinned evilly with satisfaction as the pillar glowed a bright gold. He made to insert his hand into the pillar, but he didn't have to. Excalibur flew out right at his hand.

For some odd reason, this sword felt natural. Wyatt's Excalibur seemed cold and odd, but this one felt warm and almost as if it belonged to Chris. His mind became full of thoughts of what he could do with this lovely sword.

"Right now,"Chris said,"I have to make sure that this sword is good." A few seconds later, he nodded with pleasure. "Good. Good. Now I must go check on my loyal subjects." He orbed away.

* * *

Garyhan stood before the Council of Demons. "My fellow demonic friends, today is a glorious day!"

"Why?"demanded a demon. "We have lost at least 50 today!"

Garyhan grinned as he chuckled. "That is nothing compared to the fact that we have Chris Halliwell on our side today!"

There were appreciative murmers all around the cave. One demon spoke up. "How can that be? I thought that you gave it two weeks?"

Garyhan nodded in agreement. "So did I,"he replied,"but it seems that something happened to him today."

"And what would that be?"inquired one demon.

"He gained a new power to see a person's deepest secrets. And he saw Leo Wyatt's darkest secret."

"And what would that be?"

"The fact that Leo Wyatt willingly chose Wyatt over Chris because of powers. He didn't want Chris to find out."

"So that changed everything?"a demon asked loudly.

Garyhan nodded. "Yes,"he said. "Let me tell you, after an hour, the boy had incredible power advances. I'm telling you, he's invincible!"

"He seems extraordinary."

Garyhan nodded in agreement. "He is. And by controlling him, we can rule the world!"

"Now Garyhan,"said a sly and evil voice,"that wasn't a part of the agreement, now was it?"

Garyhan spun wildly around. "Where are you Chris?"he demanded, a bit of panic in his voice.

"Right here,"Chris replied, showing himself right next to Garyhan. Excalibur appeared in his hand and Chris stabbed Garyhan.

"But why?"Garyhan gurgled out.

Chris smiled. "You got a bit too power-hungry there, buddy old pal, and I don't accept that."

Garyhan screamed as he disappeared in flames.

Chris turned to face the Council of Demons.

Needless to say, all the demons were shocked. The boy was wearing all black and he had an evil air surronding him. What surprised them even more was that he was holding Excalibur.

Chris looked around with satisfaction. "I don't think that you guys want to make the same mistake as Gary over there." He motioned at the scorch marks. "So I am offering you this: we all go into an equal partnership, but if I find out that one of you is plotting against me, I will vanquish you like that. Got it?"

"And what do we get?"asked a bold demon.

"To prove my allegiance to you, I will kill any witches that you want, including the two eldest Charmed Ones!"

"Why not the youngest?"questioned a demon in the back.

Chris' face turned cold. "Because I say so,"he hissed. He threw Excalibur at the demon, instantly vanquishing him. "One thing that I don't want from any of you is to question me or you will be like your ally there."

"You got a deal,"said another demon with a large amount of fear in his voice.

"I just want you to know however,"Chris said softly,"that they will be last. Their deaths will be a bit, personal to me. It's time that they suffered!"

As the demons chattered excitedly among themselves, Chris grinned twistedly. Time for payback, he thought bitterly. Time for you all to pay.

A/N: Since all of you good little boys and girls gave me such good reviews, here is another chapter. I'm giving you a chapter a day cuz I want to start writing the sequel. I have a lot of it planned out already. There's fifteen chapters in this story, so yeah. Please review cuz I want to feel all special inside.....


	9. Chapter 9

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

A/N 2: Thanks for all the great reviews!!!!!!! I agree with so much that you guys said so thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter for you lovely people......

Chapter 9

It was night time in San Francisco. A tall man was closing up his book store. It wasn't that popular as it was a Wicca bookstore.

The man walked to his car, keys jingling in his hand. He whistled happily as he strode towards his sports car.

Suddenly, the man was alerted by an orbing sound. He turned around, looking for the perpatraitor. "Leo?"he whispered quietly. "What are you doing here?"

But there was no answer. The man turned around again and sped up his pace.

There was another orbing sound, this time in front of the man.

The man stopped in shock. "Who are you?"he whispered as he took a step backwards.

The person was cloaked in the darkness of the night. "Your worst nightmare,"he said dramatically.

The man turned around and started to run, but an invisible force held him back. He tried to use his own power of telekenisis to break through the barrier, but he couldn't.

"You're too much of a problem,"the person said, taking a few steps forwards. A crack or two of static electricity could be heard. "So I must exterminate you."

The man turned around and gaped in surprise. "You,"he breathed out. "Why would you kill one of your father's charges?"

The person, who was now revealed as Chris grinned maliciously. The man shivered at the look. It was a look of pure hate and evil. "That man is no longer my father,"he said. "Good-bye." Raising up his hands, Chris sent a very high electrical current through the man. Taking perverse pleasure in the man's cries of agony, Chris later orbed away laughing like a maniac.

The man was on the ground, many wounds on his body. He barely had any time to live. "Leo,"he choked out. "Leo." Shuddering, the man breathed no more.

* * *

Leo woke up breathing heavily. He looked around in panic, only to find himself still in the ice cage, which hadn't melted in all the time it stood there. Sighing, he lay back down on the hard floor.

"Is something wrong Leo?"whispered a voice.

Leo turned to face Piper's wide eyes. "Drew called for me,"he whispered,"and he was in pain."

"Was?"Piper repeated.

Leo nodded. "I can't feel him anymore. I think that he's been murdered."

Piper's eyes widened. "But by who?"she asked quietly.

Leo shook his head. "I don't know,"he responded truthfully,"I don't know." With that, Leo fell back asleep again only to wake up again a few times during the night in extreme pain. Someone was murdering witches out there and he didn't know why.

By the morning, the flashes of pain had stopped. Leo still had most of his charges, but he knew that a few were dead.

"Do you think that Chris is doing this?"Wyatt asked quietly after Leo told his trapped family what he thought was going on.

"He wouldn't do that!"Piper exclaimed. "He's a good witch!"

"But something demonic is in him,"Phoebe replied,"so he'll do wrong."

"Not to mention that he's hurt and confused,"Paige added.

"He's hurt and confused!"Leo repeated incredulously.

This was the wrong thing to say for Paige turned towards him dangerously. "Of course he's hurt you fool,"she hissed venomously. "He just found out that his father wanted to favor Wyatt based on powers. He's hurt by that statement and angry at you. And because of the demonic thing in him, he's confused. One thing I do know, he will want revenge."

The rest of her family members gulped as they thought about it.

* * *

"Aren't you happy with me?"Chris asked, sitting at the head of the table, his feet propped up against the table. "I killed all fifteen of the witches that you wanted."

"Don't you feel a bit of sadness?"a demon asked with interest. He had never really known a witch who had taken pleasure in killing.

Chris shrugged. "I feel about this much,"he replied, showing a small fraction of space between his thumb and forefinger. "I guess that it is because of those damn witches of mine."

"We have one more task before the Charmed Ones and your father,"a demon told Chris seriously.

Chris grinned, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "Who is it?"he asked, a big hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Wyatt Halliwell,"responded another demon.

Chris grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Excellent,"he whispered.

* * *

"I want this cage to disappear,"Piper moaned.

It was morning, though the trapped Halliwells could hardly tell. The sun barely shone through the ice cage. It was still showing no signs of disappearing.

"We all do,"Phoebe said irritably. She was rubbing her temples. Being with the same people for so long was not doing well with her empathetic and telepathic powers. She kept feeling everyone's emotions. It was getting to be a bit too overwhelming.

Wyatt sighed. "I'm really hungry,"he said.

"Then conjure up some food for us dear,"Piper replied.

Wyatt blushed. "Oh." He closed his eyes and a few minutes later, a big plate of sandwhiches and five cans of soda appeared on the floor. "Dig in,"he said happily.

Leo took a sandwhich and ate it whole. After throughly swallowing the sandwhich, he said,"The good thing is that I don't feel anymore pain."

"That's good,"Phoebe said.

"But Chris could still be out there,"Paige pointed out.

Suddenly, blue orbs came into being. Everyone gasped, knowing who it was. "Miss me?"asked a playful voice.

"Chris,"Leo said.

Chris grinned. "I'm surprised that you know who I am Leo,"he said teasingly. "I mean I was only ignored for the first fourteen years of my life. I'm flattered." He put his hands to his chest.

"What have you been doing?"Phoebe asked quietly, already dreading the answer.

Chris grinned again. Everyone shuddered at the evil look on his face. "I spent all night murdering witches out there. It was much fun. I believe that three of them were your charges Leo."

Wyatt looked shocked. "And you take pleasure in that?"he asked, outraged.

Chris nodded. "I am evil after all. I believe that your other self felt the same way."

Wyatt turned a bit pale. It was always a sore topic to bring up Wyatt being evil in another dimention.

"Why are you here?"Piper snapped suddenly.

Chris smiled. "I'm here for one of you,"he said pleasantly.

"Who?"Paige asked. She hated to see her favorite nephew like this, all evil.

"Wyatt,"Chris said. He grabbed his older brother's hands and orbed the two out.

The adults looked at each other in horror. Every single one of them knew what Chris was planning to do.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt reappeared in the attic. "What are we doing here?"Wyatt asked confused.

Chris jerked his head towards Excalibur. "Take it,"he ordered.

Wyatt went over to the sword and pulled it out of the stone. "Okay,"he said slowly.

Chris said two words and an identical Excalibur appeared in his hand. "Like it?"he asked, smiling at Wyatt's shocked expression. "The other Chris stole this from your other self and hid it so an alternate version of himself from a different time could take it. I decided to take it. And just to let you know, mine's better. Your's has an evil auora around it. So sorry to tell you big bro, you would've turned evil in a few years. That's not going to happen now because I'm going to kill you. And mine's good."

The sword hung numbly at Wyatt's side. He didn't know which information was worse: the fact that Chris wanted to murder him, or the fact that he might haveturned evil.

Wyatt had to quickly defend himself as Chris jabbed at Wyatt. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he didn't want to die either.

Chris grinned at his brother. "This is kinda fun,"he commented, making a slashing motion.

"Is this all that you think of?"Wyatt asked. "Do you find this as a game?"

Chris nodded. "Yep."

And so the fight went on. Nobody was really trying their best, or at least one of them wasn't. Chris was hardly putting any effort into it, while Wyatt was using all of his energy to block the attacks. What Wyatt didn't know was that Chris was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

His chance came when Wyatt stumbled. Chris took a bit stride forward and stabbed Wyatt in the stomach.

Wyatt gasped with pain. He closed his eyes, not being able to look at the look on his brother's face. He fell to the ground as Chris took the sword out, whimpering in more pain. He barely heard the orbs leave the room. All he knew was that he was dying. "Help me,"he whispered out. Everything went black.

* * *

Wyatt sat up and looked around wildly. His stomach ached a bit, but there was no wound. He was very confused. "Why am I still alive?"he asked.

"Because I healed you Wy,"said an amused voice from one of the corners.

Wyatt jumped up quickly and looked at the corner. To his amazement, there stood a man leaning against the wall, smirking happily. It wasn't just any man. The man was a tall, twenty-three years old, with dark brown hair, and amazing green eyes. He was smiling rather happily at the moment. "Chris,"Wyatt whispered in realization.

A/N: Don't hate me for how Chris has been acting in this chapter. The demonic seed that was planted in him is getting bigger. So he's going to do evil things. Don't worry, once he gets saved, he'll regret what he's done. If he gets saved.......


	10. Chapter 10

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

Chapter 10

Wyatt was scared. If his brother at the moment was evil, then this Chris must be even eviler. "I..I d..don't want any trouble,"he stammered nervously. "If you want to kill me, please spare me."

Chris laughed. "I don't want to kill you Wyatt,"he said softly. "I'm here to help." He strode fowards and picked up Wyatt's Excalibur. "Is this evil?"he asked.

"That's what the younger Chris said,"Wyatt replied, wondering what Chris was going to do.

Chris's hands went all over the blade for a few minutes. He then handed it back to Wyatt. "Shouldn't be evil anymore."

Wyatt gaped at another version of Chris. "What do you mean?"he asked.

"It isn't evil anymore,"Chris replied cheerfully. "So Mom, Dad, and the aunts should be in that cage right?"

Wyatt nodded. "But they can't get out,"he said.

"I'll do something about it." Chris orbed downstairs.

Wyatt, wanting to see what his brother would do, orbed after him. He looked at the man he knew so well from the pictures and decided to leave him alone.

The older Chris didn't say anything. He spread his hands apart, and two very big pillars of flame came into his hands. Wyatt winced as he thought about how hot they might be. Chris put his hands on the sparkling ice cage and watched it melt away.

A few moments later, four shocked figures looked at the older Chris. He wasn't that perplexed by it. "Hello everyone,"he said calmly.

* * *

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were in a panic as they watched Chris orb away with Wyatt. "He could kill him!"Piper exclaimed.

"I know,"Phoebe moaned.

"And we can't get out!"Leo exclaimed.

"This sucks,"Paige said.

The family sat in silence until Leo clutched his stomach in pain. His eyes watered up and he had to close them. "W-Wyatt,"he choked out before going unconcious.

"He hurt Wyatt!"Piper exclaimed angrily. "I'll punish him!"

"Stop!"Phoebe shouted. "Too much is going on here! I'm going to explode."

That shut Piper up. She stared at her husband's form for a very long time until he woke up.

"What happened?"he asked, confused.

"You dropped unconcious because Chris hurt Wyatt,"Phoebe replied.

Leo's eyes flashed dangerously. "Chris is going to have to pay."

"He'll just kill you,"Paige pointed out. "If I were you Leo, I wouldn't go anywhere near him."

"Shh,"Phoebe whispered. "I hear orbs."

The four adults grew quiet as they heard footsteps coming towards them. The footsteps then stopped while a red light came through one of the sides. The red light came closer and closer until everyone was aware that the cage was melting.

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were shocked. There stood the twenty-three year old Chris that they remembered so well. "Hello everyone,"he said to his shocked family.

* * *

Chris orbed into the Underworld extremely happy. He had just killed his brother and he had his own Excalibur!

The Council of Demons was waiting for him. "Well?"one of them asked.

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but he felt a familiar presence in his mind. "Damn it!"he shouted aloud. "The bastard is alive!"

"How can that be?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Some whitelighter must've healed him. I have to go after Wyatt again.

A demon in the back stood up. He was the oldest demon and the wisest. "You shouldn't do that,"he said. "What if Wyatt is waiting to hurt you? I think that you should play it safe for a while and stay down here." He smiled maliciously. "Besides, we have some demons for you to kill for us. They are not listening to our plans."

Chris sighed. "If I must,"he said dramatically. "So who should I go after?"

* * *

The older Chris stood facing his family. "Hi,"he repeated again. "Ompf!" Chris was immediately bombarded with hugs from the Charmed Ones. He waited until they got off him. "Thanks I guess."

"So why are you here?"Paige asked.

Chris shrugged. "To help with the younger version of myself,"he replied.

"Good,"Piper said,"he killed Wyatt. We need someone to bring him down."

"I'm still alive Mom,"Wyatt pointed out. He was almost right next to Chris.

Piper started to cry and she hugged her son. "I thought that I had lost you,"she whispered.

"Wouldn't be the first time that you lost a son, now would it?"Chris asked.

Piper turned around. "What do you mean?"she asked.

Chris shrugged. "You lost me, didn't you?"he replied.

Piper nodded, her eyes still streaming with tears. "I did,"she choked out. She made to hug Chris again, but he just moved away.

"I remember it all,"he whispered dramatically. "Wyatt being evil, you dying Mom, me coming back to the past to save him, all that happened here, and me dying as well. I also remember another set of memories: the life that this Chris is going through now."

"We still love you,"Piper said.

Chris looked at his mom with an odd expression. "And you show it to me by favoring Wyatt?"he asked quietly. "Just because he has more powers? You have a really good way of showing it!"

"Chris-"Leo started, but he stopped as Chris turned to look at him.

"E tu Dad?"he asked. "I remember the things that I went through to forgive you when I went back to the past. It's pretty hard to do it again. Your assumptions were wrong about Wyatt. He's powerful sure, but so am I, even more than you can imagine. But you never thought for one second that it could be this way. One way or another, you'll always be the same Leo in any time."

These words stung Leo. Bad. His son was right. He would always disappoint Chris. "I'm sorry,"he whispered.

Chris turned to Phoebe. "You did the same thing,"he told his aunt,"and for that it hurts."

Phoebe couldn't say anything.

Chris then faced Paige. "Aunt Paige,"he said, his voice full of emotion,"you were the only one that actually loved me. And for that, I am truly greatful."

"How could I not love you?"Paige asked. "You're my nephew." She hugged Chris again, who openly returned the hug.

The rest of the family stood back, feeling ashamed at themselves.

"So what do we do?"Wyatt asked suddenly.

Chris broke away from the hug. "At the moment 'we' do nothing,"he answered, emphasizing the word "we". "Chris is destroying some demons at the moment which makes things a lot easier on you guys later. After he's done Aunt Paige and I will go find him."

"We all have to go!"Leo exclaimed.

"He won't listen to me if you guys are there,"Chris replied. "He will listen to Paige however."

Once again, everyone except Paige hung their heads in shame.

* * *

An upper-level demon ran as fast as he could in the Underworld. He was running away from the already-legend horror that had been talked about in the Underworld. Right now, he was running away from himself.

The younger Chris, of course, was the second demon. He was doing this to amuse himself. Killing anything was amusing, though killing witches gave him a bit more pleasure. Whenever he saw his aurora, the red thing was getting bigger and this pleased him.

The demon tripped. Chris took this oppurtunity to orb next to him and smile. "So what are your last words demon?"he asked softly. Excalibur materialized into his hand.

The demon's eyes widened in fear. "I hope you die,"he spat out venomously.

Chris shook his finger. "Wrong thing to say,"he warned. "Good-bye." Raising Excalibur, he slammed it into the demon's body. Pushing it deeper and deeper, Chris smiled as blood ran out of the demon's body. The demon then disappeared.

* * *

Paige and Chris sat in the attic talking about anything, as long as it didn't give away too much of the future. Basically, the two talked about the life that the younger Chris, or both Chris' for that matter, had to endure. He was telling the story of how he received the power of glamouring.

"So Wyatt had just snuck out of the house, and Mom was coming upstairs. I didn't want to give Wyatt away and wanted to look like him for his sake. So Mom came into the room and there I was, like Wyatt! The only bad thing was that she didn't see the real me anywhere so she decided to punish me."

Paige shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't have helped you with your powers Chris,"she said sadly.

Chris shrugged. "It's alright,"he replied. "In fact, the blame lies with me. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you'd tell Mom or Dad and they wouldn't care. I was too scared of what Mom and Dad would do back then. I think that's one of the big reasons why I went evil for a while because I wasn't scared of what my parents would do to me. I felt like-"

"You could do whatever you want,"Paige finished. She smiled pleasantly. "I felt like that too when I first got my powers."

Chris smiled. "Then we are so much alike. I'm glad that I have you Aunt Paige."

"Me too."

Chris stood up and started to pace around. "You'll have to watch me,"he said seriously,"the next few years."

Paige was perplexed. "What do you mean?"she asked.

Chris nodded. "What I just said. Promise me that you'll look after my younger self,"he said. "You've done it in both of my memories, but I need that promise."

"Of course I will,"Paige exclaimed, jumping up. "I would never do that to you!"

"Just remember that when the time comes,"Chris whispered sadly. He left the attic, leaving Paige to think of his cryptic message.

* * *

A few hours later, Chris orbed in. When he spotted Leo, he walked over to his father. Everyone backed away. "I have a question for you Dad,"he hissed.

"What is it?"Leo asked, a bit startled at the angry look on his son's face.

"Why didn't you ever listen to the Elders?"

"What?" Leo was confused.

"The Elders tried to tell you many numerous times about the powers that I had, but you didn't listen! Why is that?"

"I don't remember that,"Leo muttered defiantly.

"That's because you spent too much time focused on Wyatt! I'm ashamed of you and then you do something worse! If you would've listened to the Elders, perhaps none of this would've happened."

"But they never told me that,"Leo told everyone.

"Come to think of it,"Wyatt said,"the Elders did mention Chris a lot...."

Chris was seething. "I never knew this!" He took a deep breath and turned to his aunt Paige. "Come on Aunt Paige,"he said,"we're going to go save him."

Paige nodded. "Of course."

The two half-whiteligters disappeared, leaving the remaining Halliwells more confused than ever.

A/N: Hope you like it........


	11. Chapter 11

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

Chapter 11

Chris sat in a chair in the Underworld. He didn't want to be down here, but up killing witches, especially his family. This was no fun, but the demons were right: he had to wait for things to die down.

A demon shimmered into the room. "Chris?"he asked tentatively.

Chris looked up from his boredom. "Yes?"he responded with a question.

"Your Aunt has appeared in the Underworld with another witch,"the demon replied.

Chris stood up. "Excellent,"he grinned, rubbing his hands. "That other witch will die. Tell no one of this!"

"Of course." The demon shimmered away, with the full intent of telling the Council of Demons.

Chris grinned even wider. "Some fun finally!"he exclaimed, sensing for his aunt. He then orbed away.

* * *

Chris and Paige had been walking in the Underworld for quite some time now when Chris stopped.

"Is something the matter?"Paige asked.

Chris shrugged. "I'll have to block Chris' sensing ability. He's not supposed to find us for at least another hour."

Paige's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Alright,"she said.

Chris muttered a spell and a blue light went over Paige. "That's better,"he said. "Now let's orb away from here." Grabbing his aunt's hand, he orbed the two away.

The younger Chris had just orbed as Paige and the older Chris had orbed away. He frowned. "That sucks,"he muttered to himself.

Chris stood there for a few minutes. "That other presence is strong,"he muttered to himself. "Very strong. I will find him." He orbed away to play cat and mouse.

* * *

An hour later, Chris and Paige orbed into another spot. Chris looked around. "You'll have to stay right here,"he said.

"Why?"Paige asked bewilderly.

Chris shrugged. "Because he'll see you first. Then I step out and you'll see what happens next. Everything should go the way I remember it. It just makes things so much easier." Chris then strode into the shadows. It was so far that Paige couldn't even see him.

"So I'll have to wait,"Paige said loudly.

It seemed like forever, but in reality, the time that Paige waited was for ten minutes. Orbs alerted her to another presence.

"Hello Aunt Paige,"said the younger Chris. "I expected you here, but where is the other person?"

"Where you couldn't see him,"replied the older Chris, stepping out of the shadows.

"You,"gasped the smaller Chris. His eyes were widened in some expression that Paige couldn't tell, but the older Chris knew it all too well. It was the look of surprise and shock. He had of course, remembered the feeling of deja vu the first day back in the new future. It took him about two months to sort out everything out in his head.

"Me,"Chris confirmed.

Chris was amazed.His older self was standing there, right before him."So what are you here for?"he sneered.

"I just wanted to take a stroll in the park,"Chris chirped back.

It is awfully weird to be talking to your older self, Chris thought vaguely. He was wondering whether or not he should fight his other half. The evil side in him said yes, so Chris grinned. He waved his hand, hoping to send the older Chris flying.

Chris smiled. "I'm you remember?"he teased as he stood in the same spot. "I know your every single move and how to counter it."

Paige had stepped back. She had obviously sensed a fight, and didn't want to be a part of it. She just hoped that the older Chris would win.

"You're almost fully evil,"Chris muttered to himself. "Gotta act fast."

"You won't have enough time,"Chris taunted. He raised his hand, bringing Excalibur into it. He then moved and struck down.

The older Chris raised up his arm. What surprised everyone was that it wasn't just a regular hand, but his arm was made out of metal. "I know your every move,"Chris repeated again. His arm turned back to normal.

For a few minutes, the battle between the two Chrises raged on. The younger Chris was getting disperate. He wanted to kill his older self to get this over with. He wanted revenge on his family, but he had to focus on this right now. What surprised him the most was that the older Chris was showing some more new powers.

The older Chris had just reflected a fire attack. He then froze the ground, causing the younger Chris to jump back.

"Two can play at that game,"the younger Chris muttered. He send some ice at his older self.

The older Chris did the same.

For a few moments, the two shot ice at each other. When they both stopped, a big and hideous ice crystal tower came. The older Chris melted it. The battle moved onto water.

And so it went on. The younger Chris always moved onto a new power, but was very frustrated when the older Chris won.

The older Chris wanted the battle to finish. He had some other things to do. Raising his hand, he waved it towards the younger Chris. The younger Chris immediately felt calmer, as if a great evil had been lifted off of his back. He slumped to the ground.

Paige looked at the older Chris, a questioning look on her face. "A power,"he said in response.

The fourteen-year old Chris looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"he asked. Then everything came back to him. "I killed innocents. I'm an evil monster." He started to sob.

Paige rushed fowards and bent down. She grabbed him and started to hug him. "Shhh it's alright,"she whispered soothingly. "It'll all be alright."

Chris was so wrapped up in his grief and Paige wrapped up in comforting her depressed nephew that they didn't notice the older Chris orb away.

* * *

The Council of Demons sat at their proper seats at their small table in the cave. "So he went after his aunt and some unknown figure?"a demon asked the messanger.

The messanger nodded. "Of course. He didn't want me to tell you, but I knew that I should."

"Good job. Now leave."

The messanger demon shimmered out.

"Now I don't really see a problem in this,"one of the demons said.

"But what if they turn him good?"asked another.

"The seed that Herbsen planted can only be reversed by a power,"retorted the first demon. "A power to make a person good again. And that power hasn't been seen for at least a thousand years. I should know. I was there when a witch from the Halliwell line could use that power. The young boy should be as he is before he left."

The second demon sighed. "But what if somebody has developed that power?"he argued. "Wouldn't they use it on him?"

"No witch has that power in this time yet!"

"But in another time they do."

Everyone jumped around looking for the voice. In a corner, a man appeared.

"Who are you?"demanded a demon angrily. "How dare you come into a secret meeting?"

"Now it wouldn't be so secret since my younger self was just here,"replied the man. "And guess what? He's good now,"he taunted.

"But how?"

Chris laughed a bit. "That power you were talking about, I get it. And now, it's time for all of you to get vanquished for he needs some space for a few years." Raising up his hand, Chris transformed it into metal. He then disappeared in orbs. But instead of orbing to another place, the orbs raced towards the demons, with the metal hand sticking out. In a few seconds, all the demons were vanquished.

Chris reappeared, looking all normal again. He looked around before orbing away.

A/N: Just a little preview of his powers to come....... Also, I'm making a new future fic called The Mistakes We Make. Of course, it has to do with Chris. And like this story, Chris has great powers. I hope that you guys read it and review. Pretty please?


	12. Chapter 12

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

Chapter 12

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Wyatt sat in the living room, watching a movie. They weren't really saying anything at all, just wondering if everything was alright. And that let the blame sink in on them. Piper and Leo thought about how terrible they were at parenting Chris and how it was Paige that he loved the most. Phoebe was thinking about how blinded she was. And Wyatt was thinking about how bad a brother he was, not noticing these things about Chris. They all felt that they had failed him.

When three sets of orbs came into the room, the family jumped up, hoping for the best. Both Chrises and Paige appeared. Piper and Phoebe immediately got up to hug the younger Chris, but he orbed away.

"He needs to be alone,"Paige explained quietly to the distressed family.

"I'll go talk to him,"the older Chris said. He orbed upstairs.

"He's just thinking that he's a monster,"Paige muttered quietly. "He did kill innocents after all."

"We want to help him!"Leo exclaimed.

But Paige shook her head slowly. "You won't be able to help,"she answered sadly. "It's because of what you done that caused this. He'll need time." She then shrugged and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Chris staggered around blindly in the attic. He had no idea where to go. In the house he felt like a stranger. A monster even. He finally sat down in the corner. "I'm an evil monster,"he whispered to himself.

"No you aren't."

Chris looked up to see his older self standing there. He bowed his head again without saying a word.

The older Chris sighed and sat down next to his younger self. "I know how you feel,"he said sympathetically.

"Do you?"Chris asked. He then blushed sheepishly. "I forgot, you're me."

"It's alright. But I do know how you feel. You feel like a freak, a monster, a disguisting person, and whatever else that's bad. But you aren't."

"Yes I am,"Chris whispered back quietly. "I killed twelve innocents! I have blood on my hands!"

"But everyone does."

"What do you mean?"Chris asked, looking up.

His older self shrugged. "You know what our family is. They try to protect innocents, but if they can't, that's like they killed them. That means that they have blood on their hands. Does that make them evil?"

"No,"Chris admitted quietly. He believed some of what the older Chris said, but he didn't want to. "But I killed people out of pleasure and fun! That makes me a monster!"

"No you aren't,"replied the other Chris gently. "You were misled by evil. One thing that you haven't learned that you must is that evil plays on the weak. I'm not saying that you are weak, on the contrary, you are powerful, very powerful, but at the moment you were weak. For all of your life, your parents haven't paid too much attention to you but instead treated Wyatt like royalty. You always felt saddened by this and a part of you wanted revenge. When that demon planted the seed in you, the need for revenge grew stronger as well as your jealousy. And the dream sent you over the top. You acted as how most people would. That doesn't make you evil. It makes you played by evil."

"But that doesn't make it right,"Chris muttered quietly.

"Not it doesn't,"his other self agreed. "You probably could've fought the feelings you had, but you had no idea what was happening inside of you. You had no idea that you were trying to be turned evil. You just went along with everything that felt right to you. It doesn't make you evil or a monster, but human. Even the greatest people are still human. You have to realize that this isn't your fault. It isn't."

Chris shrugged. "But I killed innocents!"he repeated.

"I know you did. I did the same, but I got over it and so will you." The older Chris stood up and started to pace around. "You have to understand Chris that you are powerful and demons want you on their side. They themselves are going to manipulate you and play you. Mom and the aunts have been played like that a few times. You have to realize that Chris. You aren't evil, just played and confused." Chris sighed. "You saw only two of some new powers that I have. That you will have. You are going to need to look past this and embrace it." He walked towards the door. "Besides, I had a worse life in another dimension."

Chris' eyes widened as he realized something. "It was you who sent me the dreams wasn't it?"he asked.

Chris nodded. "I did. I have two sets of memories because in a way I'm both Chrises: the one from the bad life and the one from the good. I didn't want myself to forget what I went through so I sent them back to you." He smiled. "Think of it this way, your life is a bit better than my previous one. Remember that and remember that no matter what you think, you aren't evil." With another reassuring smile, he left the attic, leaving his younger self to ponder his thoughts alone.

* * *

The older Chris walked down the stairs into the living room. Piper, who had heard the stairs creak, jumped up. "Is he alright?"she asked nervously.

Chris nodded. "I should think so,"he responded casually. "I had to talk to him, but he should be alright."

"How is he?"Leo asked nervously.

"He feels like he's a monster at the moment,"Chris replied. "Afterall, he, or should I say we, did kill twelve innocents for fun. But I talked to him."

"Shouldn't we go comfort him?"Piper asked anxiously.

Chris shook his head. "He has to figure things out for himself."

Piper looked at the ground. "Oh,"she muttered.

Chris shrugged as he sat on the couch. "He will eventually,"he reassured his family. "Though it may not be to your liking how he does it,"he muttered quietly under his breath. Nobody had heard him.

* * *

The younger Chris had spent most of the day up in the attic. Thankfully, nobody else than his older self had come to talk to him. His mom would probably cry and apologize while Leo would apologize without really meaning it. No matter what Leo said or did, Chris knew in his heart that he always felt more towards Wyatt. Phoebe would do the same as her mother and Wyatt would go on and on about how he was a bad brother. He didn't want that. He just wanted to be alone.

After his older self had spoken with him, a big battle started to rage inside of Chris. A small part of him wanted to believe the words of advice from his older self, but for the most part, he still felt like a monster.

"I am a monster,"Chris repeated to himself for the umpteenth time. His inner demons raged inside of him, constantly telling him that he was to blame for his actions. All Chris did was agree with them.

Chris stood up and looked out the window. He felt foreign now, like he didn't belong here. He wasn't good enough to live in the manor anymore. He wasn't good enough at all. Perhaps if he went back to the Underworld, he would feel alright.

Chris shook his head. He didn't want to go back there. In fact, he didn't know where he wanted to go. He just wanted to get away from the guilt and pain that he felt from the past day or so. But, he reminded himself mentally, it won't go away. It probably never will. Even though I act all fine in the future, it still probably haunts me.

A rustle came to Chris' ears. He turned around slowly to see the Book of Shadows. A non-existent wind sent a page fluttering gently until it settled down once more. Chris walked tentatively towards the family possession. He made to touch the book, but pulled his hand back. What if the book went away from him? What if he was really evil?

One way to find out, Chris thought grimly. He quickly touched the book and flinched, expecting to be zapped on his butt.

Nothing happened.

Chris gave a big breath of relief. "At least I know that I'm not evil,"he said to himself. His eyes started to tear up again. "But that doesn't stop me from killing twelve innocents. I'm a monster." He rushed away from the book and sat in the corner again, his head in his hands.

_Chris was walking in a dark and deserted part of the Underworld. He tried to stop walking, but he couldn't. It was as if his body knew where his destination was, but his mind didn't. A light appeared and Chris walked through it._

_The sight that came to Chris' eyes was horrible. He tried to get away, but he couldn't. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. Nothing seemed to work. All he could do was watch what was falling before him with wide eyes._

_It was him ruthlessly killing the innocents._

_Chris shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no,"he whispered to himself, trying to cover his ears and close his eyes, but his mind wasn't letting him._

_The Chris who had just finished killing the twelfth innocent turned around. He grinned maliciously at the other Chris. "Don't fight it,"he sneered. "You're evil. You know you are. That's why we had so much fun killing twelve people in cold blood."_

_"I'm not evil!"Chris exclaimed in response._

_"Of course you are,"laughed the other Chris. "You willingly killed people. That makes you evil! No, that makes us evil! Don't fight it! Embrace the evil within your heart. You already know that you are evil. Become more of that monster!"_

_"No!"Chris shouted._

_The dream Chris turned into Leo. "You disgraceful son,"he roared angrily. "After all that your mother and I do for you, you turn evil! I hate you!"_

_"Shutup!"Chris screamed shrillily in response. "I'm not evil."_

_Leo walked forward a few steps. "Of course you are you ungrateful brat. You could never be good like Wyatt!"_

_Chris closed his eyes._

_Leo then changed into Piper. She glared at him. "Why did you kill all those innocents you evil disgrace?"she asked, her voice full of rage. "We did everything for you and this is the thanks that we get? I hate you!"_

_"Get away from me,"Chris whimpered softly._

_Piper turned into Phoebe. She said a few hateful words as well and then turned into Wyatt. "I can't believe that my own brother would be evil,"he said scournfully. "I hope that we vanquish you sometime."_

_And then Wyatt turned into Paige. She glared at Chris, whose mouth was wide open. "I can't believe that you turned evil Chris,"she said sadly. "I hate you."_

_"STOP IT!"Chris yelled. He sank to the ground, tears streaming down his face. "'I'M NOT EVIL!"_

_And then forms of his family all appeared and started to taunt him._

"No!"Chris moaned softly, waking up. He looked around to realize that he was in the attic. He breathed in relief.

The dream had just caught up with Chris. He started to sob. Of course he was evil, everyone agreed with him.

Thankfully, nobody had heard him.

Chris laid down on the ground, crying softly. "They're all right,"he whispred to himself. "I'm evil."

"Chris?"

Chris looked up to see his aunt Paige standing there. "Aunt Paige,"he croaked out. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you in my sleep,"Paige replied, sitting down next to him. "It's alright to hate yourself you know."

"But I'm evil,"Chris responded, crying softly.

"No you aren't honey,"Paige said gently. "You aren't evil."

"But I am." Chris sat up, looking at his aunt with extreme sadness.

"Come here." Paige opened her arms and hugged Chris. "You aren't evil baby,"she soothed as Chris sobbed into her shoulder. "You aren't evil." She did this until Chris fell asleep. She then orbed herself and him onto her bed. Letting Chris fall back onto one of her pillows, she covered him and went to sleep herself.

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait. I had all the chapters pre-written, but I was just too lazy to log in and update. I'm seriously sorry though. I'll update tomorrow and hopefully have the story done by Thursday. Then on Saturday, I'll put up the first chapter to the sequel. And also read my other Charmed fic, The Mistakes We Make.


	13. Chapter 13

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

Chapter 13

The next morning, the older Chris declared that he had to return to the future.

"But why?"Piper asked.

"I have to."

Piper opened her mouth to reply, when Paige walked down the stairs. "Well,"she announced,"Chris is asleep still."

"How?"Phoebe asked.

Paige shrugged casually. "I slipped him a sleeping potion." She smiled. "He needs his sleep. He had a bad dream and it woke me up. My potion will let him have a dreamless sleep."

"We should go help him after he wakes up,"Piper said mournfully.

"Nah,"Chris said leaning back,"this is something that little me needs to figure out for himself. Anyways, I really must go back to the future."

Paige nodded in understanding. "I bet you have something to do in the future,"she said knowledgefully.

Chris smiled. "Yeah."

"What exactly?"Phoebe asked.

Chris' smile became wider. "Can't tell you,"he said,"future consequences."

"Ooo you neurotic whitelighter,"Phoebe grumbled.

"Hey, what can I say? It's what I do!"

* * *

By the time the younger Chris had woken up, it was already night time. Sitting up, he looked around. The room was dark. He sighed as he waved his hand, turning on the light. "At least nobody is in here,"he said to himself.

Just then, the door opened. It was Paige. "Hi honey,"she said cheerfully. "Glad to see that you are awake."

"Hi Aunt Paige,"Chris replied. "What's up?"

Paige shrugged. "Nothing really. I had to call your soccer coach and tell him that you were sick so you wouldn't be at practice."

Chris groaned. "I forgot,"he complained.

Paige shook her head. "It's alright. I told him that you had the flu. He understood and wished you well." She went into her closet, rummaging for something. Her head then popped out. "Oh yeah, the other Chris left. He had to go back to the future. Apparantly, he left at a rather sticky situation. In nine years we should all know. He told you to remember what he said."

"Okay,"Chris muttered sadly. "I still feel like a monster."

Paige sighed as she stepped out of her closet. She sat on the bed and looked Chris square in the eye. "Look honey,"she whispered huskily,"I don't blame you for what you did."

"But-"Chris started.

"But nothing,"Paige finished. "I don't blame you, your mother and father don't blame you, Wyatt doesn't blame you, Phoebe doesn't blame you. In other words, your family doesn't blame you. And that is what should matter. The innocents were well innocent. Your actions don't always make you evil, it is the choices that you make from those actions. I don't know if you know my story."

"I only saw one thing,"Chris blurted out. He took a deep breath before explaining,"I saw your darkest secret."

"The day my best friend died,"Paige finished. She nodded. "I remember it well. Well, that didn't show you anything about me. Before my parents died, I was a terrible person. I smoked pot, drank beer, skipped school, and constantly disobeyed my parents. When they died, I felt like I was being punished. But their death changed me. After I actually thought about it, I felt like their death was like an epiphany. I changed my ways and look where I am now. You have to realize Chris that you could just be evil again if you feel the way that you do right now, but you have to make a choice to look past it. I made a choice to do good and so can you." With those last words, Paige left the room.

Once again, Chris was left alone to his own thoughts.

* * *

Chris waited until it was late at night before he went downstairs. He didn't want to make things awkward. Actually, they were awkward at the moment, but Chris didn't want to make things even more odd.

Chris sighed. I don't think that things will every go back the way they were, he thought. It's always going to be like this from now on. I'll avoid them and they'll try to come to me. I just can't do this.

Chris sensed in the kitchen to see if there was anybody in the room. There was. "Damn,"he muttered quietly. "Dad."

It was almost like Leo had heard his son. The door opened at that exact moment. Thinking quickly, Chris turned invisible and clung to the wall. He held his breath until Leo had passed and his bedroom door had shut. Only then did Chris go into the kitchen.

Chris became visible again and made his way towards the fridge. He opened it gently and took out a sandwhich and a bottle of orange juice. He poured the juice into a glass and put the juice bottle back into the fridge. Chris then sat down to eat.

I wonder how I'll be able to live through this, Chris thought to himself. I know that I can't live here for much longer. It's just too much.

The door opened. Chris' head snapped up in panic. I can't hide myself.

"Oh sorry Chris,"said a voice. It was Wyatt. "Should I go?"

Chris shrugged. "Do whatever you want,"he responded, a bit colder than he meant.

"Alright." Wyatt walked into the kitchen and summoned some food to him. He turned to his younger brother and grinned. "I know, I know, personal gain." He sat down and looked at his brother.

Chris said nothing and avoided his eyes. It was just so much easier to see Paige and nobody else. Wyatt was the first family member that he saw, and just thinking about his brother brought tears to his eyes.

Wyatt seemed to sense his brother's distress. "Look Chris,"he said quietly,"I-."

"I almost killed you!"Chris exclaimed, completely cutting out his brother.

Wyatt shrugged. "I seem to recall Mom telling us that I almost did the same to you."

"But it's different,"Chris said. "I was enjoying killing you. I shouldn't be here." He looked at the ground, his food completely forgotten.

Wyatt put his hand on his brother's. "I don't blame you Chris. You were being misled just like my other self was. I don't blame you. No matter what, I love you. You'll always be my brother and whatever one of us does to the other, it can't change that."

Chris didn't respond. He muttered something very quietly that Wyatt barely heard.

"You aren't an evil monster,"Wyatt replied quickly. "The one thing that you can do that I might never be able to is turn away from evil. Well I'm not evil now, but the past Wyatt couldn't. And maybe if I turned evil now, I might not be able to turn away. But you did. Just remember that you aren't a monster if the people around you don't believe it." Clasping his brother's hands for a few more moments, Wyatt soon left the kitchen.

Chris thought about his brother's words. "Everyone is trying to help me,"he whispered. "I just wish that somebody would agree with me and call me a monster. But then I would have a bad reaction as well. I don't know what is better." He orbed out.

The two brothers didn't seem to notice two parents listening in on their conversation. The kitchen door opened to reveal Piper and Leo listening very intently.

Piper smiled up at Leo. "At least Wyatt helped him,"she muttered.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Maybe things will get better with our family,"he said. "Come on. Let's go to sleep." He orbed the two away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Underworld was in a state of panic. With the Council of Demons destroyed, everything was amuck. Demons had no idea what to do because their rulers were vanquished. It seemed that with the heads of the demon underworld cut off, that the body was running around with no purpose.

A few demons were trying to organize everyone together, but they were just vanquished in the panic.

Nobody seemed to know who had completely vanquished the Council of Demons, but a rumor had started. A boy had joined their ranks. Not just any boy, but a Halliwell. And this boy wasn't Wyatt, but Chris. Many demons thought that it was he who had killed the Council of Demons. They wanted to attack him, so many started to join together.

A massive demon army was formed and were ready to attack Chris Halliwell, but a wise demon strode out. He advised the demons to wait for the demon world must nurse their wounds. Only when time is ready, he had told them, will we attack.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'll update tomorrow or Tuesday hopefully.......


	14. Chapter 14

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

Chapter 14

Chris was in the car, with Paige driving. She was taking him to soccer practice. The car ride was very silent.

It had been a week since the Incident. That's what Chris called it now. He didn't want to think about it, but he always did. Whenever he did, he would push away his family. And unfortunately, that was all the time. It seemed that Paige was the only one who could break through his barrier.

Paige cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "You know Chris,"she said quietly,"you should be nicer to your family."

Chris turned his head. "I can't!"he exclaimed. "I can't face them anymore,"he said softly.

Paige sighed. "You should try. They love you."

"Do they?"Chris asked quietly. "What about those fourteen long years where I was always pushed aside for Wyatt? The past events have opened their eyes, but soon they are going to go back to Wyatt. It'll always be like it."

Paige didn't want to admit that she thought the same.

Chris smiled softly. "See?"he asked. "You think the same way as I do."

Paige pulled into the parking lot. "Here you go kiddo,"she said.

Chris grinned and took his bag from the back of Paige's car. "Thanks,"he said. He started to get out of the car and then faced his aunt again. "Sometimes I just wished that I could get away from it all." He closed the door and walked off.

* * *

Paige was getting irritated. She was noticing new things all the time now. After her talk with Chris yesterday, her eyes seemed to open. She seemed to notice the tension between her family and Chris. Of course, she noticed it before, but she noticed it even more.

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Wyatt constantly tried to talk to Chris, but he would push them away. Then they would stop trying and then start to try again. There was just so much tension in the air in the house.

Demon attacks were a pain as well. The family who was once a great team, were now awkward around each other. Too many times did one of the witches get hurt or did the demon get away.

Paige shook her head as she watched Piper try to make Chris eat his breakfast before school. She watched Chris turn his head down and go inside his shell again. She watched Piper try one last time before she turned her attention to Wyatt.

Later that day, Leo said that he was going to take Wyatt for his training. Leo turned to Chris and asked the boy if he wanted to go as well, but Chris said no. Leo kept on pressing Chris, and Chris orbed out to avoid his father. Leo then sighed and disappeared with Wyatt.

Phoebe and Wyatt were no different. Phoebe had come over for dinner and asked Chris if he wanted to talk with her about anything. Chris quickly shook his head and started to look at his plate intensely. Wyatt tried to coax Chris into watching tv with him, but hisyounger brother said no and ran off.

Paige watched all of this with a bad feeling in her stomach. Her family would be the death of her beloved nephew. He would do something rash and stupid only hurting himself in the end.

Paige was going to help Chris, and she knew what it had to be.

* * *

Chris sat in Magic School listening to Paige talk about rituals. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home. But his Mom told him that he had to go. Chris didn't want to come because Harry was there.

Harry had been told what Chris had done to him, and Harry was a bit peeved about it. But after Chris' sincere apologies and Paige's explanation of what happened, he had forgiven Chris. This made Chris feel like he was unworthy. He always was unworthy. He just wanted to crawl up and die.

"So I want you guys to write a paper on the Tralonshine Ritual,"Paige declared. "It's due Monday."

Chris stood up and yawned. "That was pretty boring,"he said.

Harry who had heard him agreed,"Yes it was."

Chris' heart panged with the familiar feeling of guilt and hurt. He turned away from Harry.

Harry sighed. "Can you just stop sulking?"he asked. "I forgave you!"

Chris turned around and shrugged. "It's just that everything and everyone I see reminds me of what I did. I just want to escape."

"You'll escape someday,"Harry responded. "Now let's go do something before you have to go home."

Chris nodded, still not wanting to open up to Harry. "Alright,"he muttered in response.

The two left the classroom and went for the Great Hall.

"So how are things at home?"Harry asked quietly.

Chris cringed as he thought about it. "Terrible,"he responded. "Mom tries to pamper me, but then goes to Wyatt. Dad tries to make up for lost times, but then goes to Wyatt. Phoebe acts weird and Wyatt tries to act like a big brother. I just want to leave the house."

"I'm sorry man,"Harry said sympathetically.

"And I'm sorry for what I did to you,"Chris countered.

"You don't need to apologize,"Harry told him.

"But I feel like I have to. I hurt you just for something I wanted. You shouldn't even be my friend."

"But I am,"Harry answered. "And that's all that matters."

Chris fell silent after that.

* * *

Paige sat in the living room facing Leo and Piper. She was nervous. It was a week after Paige had decided to do something. Since her decision, she had been searching very hard to accomplish her goal. And she had finally found something. That was why she was going to talk to her sister and brother-in-law.

"So what is it that you want to talk to us about Paige?"Leo asked politely.

Paige sighed. "I've been thinking about the past two weeks,"she said. "And things have gotten really awkward. Especially with Chris."

"We agree,"Piper said. "He's getting too unstable."

"We wish we knew what to do,"Leo said sadly.

Paige nodded in agreement. "That's why I want to move out."

"But why?"Piper asked in confusion.

Paige shrugged. They weren't getting the point. She would have to tell them. But first, she wanted to see if they would get it first. "I want to get away from all of this."

"Alright,"Piper responded,"if that's what you want."

They still aren't getting it, Paige thought. "And I want something else."

"What?"Leo asked.

Paige took a deep breath before responding,"I want to take Chris with me."

A/N: Second to last chapter of this wonderful fic. I'll try and update the last one tomorrow. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

This Changes Everything

Summary:

It's the new future where things are better. Wyatt isn't evil. The Charmed Ones aren't dead. Magic isn't exposed to the world. Things are all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. At least for fourteen-year old Chris Halliwell. Wyatt is being pampered like a little prince while Chris stands in the backround. It's all about Wyatt. And then there is always being compared to the "Great Chris" who had changed the future for the better. What happens when all of this along with a few new things pushes Chris over the edge?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. It belongs to a whole bunch of people with a lot of money who I don't feel like naming.

A/N: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at English.

A/N 2: Last chapter...... But don't cry. I'm making a sequel and it'll be just as good as this one.

Chapter 15

Piper couldn't believe what her youngest sister was saying. "What?"she asked. "Why would you say such a thing? He belongs here!"

"Then he'll get too unstable,"Paige retorted. "He'll close up to all of you and he could even get ill. That's not what I want for him. And deep down, you don't want that either."

"But he's our son!"Leo exclaimed. "Why would he want to go away from us?"

"Because it's because of you that he acts like this!"Paige practically shouted. "He turned evil because of the things you did to him. If you haven't forgotten, he didn't attack me because I loved him. I was there for him!"

There was no response.

Paige took a deep breath and went on. "He's turning into a former shell of himself and if we don't stop it, then he'll never be the same. If he moves out with me, maybe he'll slowly turn back into the person that he once was."

"But we can't do that,"Piper whispered, tears in her eyes.

"You're being selfish, taking our son away from us!"Leo exclaimed.

Paige shook her head solemly. "Please don't think I'm selfish you guys,"she begged. "I want what's best for our family and right now I think that Chris moving out and spending less time with you is best. We're falling apart at the seams. This family needs to recooperate before we can be the strong family that we once were."

Leo and Piper shared a look before Piper said,"Fine. But Chris has to decide what to do. If he wants to leave, we'll let him."

"And if he doesn't,"Leo finshed,"he'll stay here."

Paige sighed. "Alright." So far so good, she thought.

* * *

Needless to say, the rest of the family was surprised when Paige had announced she was moving out, especially Chris. He was saddened by this. He didn't want his aunt to move out! Then he would be trapped in a house full of people trying to make up for lost time! He didn't want her to move!

Chris' heart panged as he saw Paige pack her things in boxes. She was leaving him. And he was going to be all alone.

Paige's head popped out of her bedroom. "Hey Chris,"she said,"want to help me move a few boxes over there?"

Chris nodded. "Sure."

"We're going to orb over there quickly. The landlord has already given me the keys to my new apartment,"Paige explained as she picked up a box. She motioned for Chris to do the same.

Chris sighed inwardly and took the nearest box. It was fairly heavy, but not too heavy.

"Just follow my orbs,"Paige said. She then orbed away.

Chris followed her a few moments later. When he appeared, his eyes opened widely in amazement. "This isn't just an apartment Aunt Paige,"he said appreciatively,"it's a loft!"

Paige chuckled. "Had to keep that part from you kiddo,"she responded. "This place does cost me a lot of money, but I'm glad that I get money for running Magic School. And it is quite a lot."

Chris was hardly paying attention to her words. He was looking around at everything with wonder. There was a big patio outside and Chris could see the bay from the big window. There was a big set of stairs leading upstairs towards the back of the room. In the front of the room, there was a counter, a stove, and a place for a fridge. There also was a space for a living room, another space at the patio, and a door in the back for the bathroom.

Paige noticed Chris' wandering eyes. She grinned. "Like it huh?"she asked. "I'll show you my room." She put the box on the floor and started to walk up the stairs.

Chris quickly set his box on the floor and hurried after his aunt. "Wow!"he exclaimed.

Paige's room was amazing. There was a big window and a big closet. The room was huge and Chris could barely contain his awe at the pale blue room. "It's great Aunt Paige,"he said.

"There's one more room,"Paige said. "Come on. I'll show you it." She walked out of her bedroom. She opened a door to the right of her room and let Chris inside first.

This room was just as big as Paige's room. Instead of having one big window, there were two long windows towards the end of the room. And Chris saw a very big closet as well. The room was painted green, like the color of Chris' eyes. "Who is this for?"he asked confused.

Paige looked at Chris with a glint in her eyes. "It could belong to you,"she answered. "That is, if you want to move in with me!"

Chris smiled widely as his eyes shone with excitement. "Of course I do!"he exclaimed.

Paige looked at him seriously. "I want you to think about this,"she said. "I don't want you to move in with me just because I have the coolest place ever."

Chris shook his head. "I want to move in with you." He cracked a grin. "Though it does help that you have the coolest loft ever." He shook his head. "I feel so trapped at the manor. Everyone tries to love me, but it's too late. I keep retreating away from them. If I stay there any longer, I don't know what'll happen. I need to get away from them most of the time, for me."

Paige nodded. "I figured as much. That's why I decided to move out in the first place." She hugged her nephew. "I'm glad that you'll be moving in with me kiddo. But you're going to have to be the one to tell your parents."

Chris gulped. "Okay,"he mumbled.

* * *

Chris' parents took the news pretty well. At least, that's what Chris thought. After he orbed upstairs to start packing, the two parents started to cry for they were losing their baby.

Wyatt walked in the room to see Chris taking his clothes out of his dresser and putting them in a box. "What are you doing?"he asked suspiciously. It wasn't every day that you saw somebody packing for no reason.

"Packing,"Chris responded quietly.

"Why?" Wyatt was very confused.

"I'm moving in with Paige,"Chris replied.

Wyatt's eyes widened. "What? You can't do that!"he exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad are letting me,"Chris responded nonchantingly.

"But why?"

Chris shrugged as he stopped packing to look at his older brother. The brother that he had come to admire so much. The brother that he now wanted to get away from. "I feel like I'm suffocating here,"he responded. "I need to get away from this house. And moving in with Aunt Paige will let me do that. You may not understand, but being here in this house makes me feel abnormal. Someday soon I might never come back from my depression. I need to get away."

Wyatt nodded. "You're right Chris,"he said,"I don't get it. All you need is the loving family that you have right here."

Chris shook his head violently. "You don't understand!"he exclaimed. His voice grew louder. He then looked at the ground and his voice grew very soft again. "I turn into a shell when I'm around you guys. I don't want to be here. I just don't. I need to escape. You would feel the same way. The love I once felt from this family, well it isn't here anymore. It disappeared a long time ago and not staying here is going to make it never be able go come back." Chris orbed away, leaving Wyatt standing there alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Chris hadn't moved out for another three weeks. And by that time, it was summer vacation. Paige had to legally become Chris' guardian so he could live with her as a minor. New furniture had to be bought for the loft, as well as decorations, a phone, other items needed around the house, food, and some other things. Chris also had to pack all his belongings as well.

It wasn't helping that everyone except Paige decided not tohelp him. Piper always said she had things to do. Leo would say that the Elders were calling him. And Wyatt said that he was doing something for school.

Chris knew that they didn't want him to leave the manor, but he felt that he had to. He had told them millions of times why he felt like he had to leave, but they didn't seem to understand.

"Hey son,"Leo said, sticking his head in the door,"want to go 'Up There?'"

Chris couldn't look at Leo so he looked at Wyatt's bed. Chris shook his head slowly. "No,"he muttered quietly. "Just take Wyatt." There was an edge of bitterness in his voice.

Chris heard Leo sigh. "Fine. See you later." The door closed.

That's why he needed to get out. That's why he needed to get away. He couldn't be in a home where every minute he was bombarded by his family. He couldn't live with that.

He needed to get out.

And living with Paige was the best way to get away from his family, but at the same time, not to cut himself off from them completely.

* * *

Piper stood in the doorway of Wyatt and Chris' room, well now it was Wyatt's room. Chris had packed the last box and was about to orb them over to his new home: Paige's apartment.

Piper was sad. Her little baby was leaving. Of course, he wasn't a little baby anymore, but a small part of her heart felt that way.

"Got everything packed?"she asked nervously.

Chris turned around slowly and nodded. "My stuff won't even fill up half my room,"he joked quietly.

Piper nodded. She had seen Paige's apartment as well as everyone else. They all were amazed. It was rather odd that a Magic School headmistress and teacher could afford a place like this, considering the fact taht the school was Magic, but Piper didn't ask howher youngest sistermanaged it.

"We're going to miss you,"Piper whispered softly.

"I know that,"Chris replied. "But I'll still come around." He avoided looking at his mother's face.

This distressed Piper. He hadn't looked into her eyes for at least a month now. She hated it. Her baby boy was avoiding her the best that he could.

"Then why leave?"Piper asked. "You'll still be around here."

"Because it hurts too much,"Chris murmered. He looked up and Piper saw his eyes were full of tears.

Piper started to cry as well. "Then stay here,"she said, her voice all husky.

Chris shook his head wildly. For the first time in a month, he looked her straight in the eye. Piper saw that his eyes were full or sorrow, anguish, and something that looked like....hate. But she didn't know if it was at her or for himself. "I can't,"he whispered harshly, orbing away.

Piper's eyes watered some more as she sat down on Wyatt's bed, staring into the space where Chris' bed used to be. "He's truly gone,"she whispered to herself.

A/N: And there you have it, the end of This Changes Everything. No need to worry, there will be a sequel. And I think that you'll like it.


End file.
